A Curse or A Gift?
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: 3X05 What if Emma, nineteen, lives a life in Neverland both as a mother to the murderous Lost Boys and a girlfriend to Peter Pan. She was born with a healing power through her hair (sort of like Rapunzel). Soon Killian and his brother arrive there with their men and ship, looking for the Dreamshade. Emma and Pan approach the brothers. Love and secrets soon spark...
1. The Birth of a Miracle

**_I, A., don't own Once Upon a Time or Rapunzel. Just a quick warning, Emma does not have crazy long hair, only to the shoulders. I love Jennifer Morrison's blonde curls as the way it is, seriously. And I know this plot is a bit different, but I promise its worth reading, if you don't agree with me by that, then I appreciate for those who feel that way for reading this at least. Anyway, please enjoy and review. I'm so curious to know what you're opinions are toward this story._**

It's been nearly nine months now since Queen Snow White's pregnancy. She is now in labor, but struggling. Charming, nervous and worried, paced around outside of the chambers, praying that both his dearest wife and child will live.

The door opened. Charming paused and rushed over to whoever it is. It is the blue fairy, flying up in the air in her tiny form. There are tears in her eyes that only worsen Charming's fears.

"How is she?"

"I'm so sorry, your majesty..She's not going to make it. Or the baby."

A painful gasp made him choke. His eyes wandered around the room, turning around to hide the immediate tears wanting to fall down. After everything he had gone through with his beloved Snow, she is already departing him to the afterlife. How so little it was they spent together in their marriage.

"But there is a way to save her."

Charming, hearing this, instantly turned around with a spin of his heels. "How? Tell me."

"There is a legend that a seed of a 'Golden Jasmine' falls down from the sky. At least one of them falls from the earth once every one hundred years. Now they are scare, but there is hope that one is still living."

"What is so special about this flower?"

"The flower has a remarkable healing power. If the queen drinks the tea of the flower, she will surely live, even the baby."

"Where can I find it?"

"It is floating in the waters of the Five Dragon Tears. You will never make it there on time. The only way to get there faster is..is to use magic."

Charming shook his head. "No, no. I had enough of magic. It is not worth risking."

"It is now, your majesty. If we don't, then in less than an hour you will be left as a widow. That isn't what you want. We all know that..So please, consider this before it's too late." She urged.

Snow's screams started again. Charming's eyes looked straight ahead at the closed door. Listening to the poor screams of his weak wife that cannot make him hesitate no more. He turned his gaze back at the fairy, wiping his tears away with his hand.

"If you don't have the power to get me to the Five Dragon Tears, then who can?"

"There is no time to search for any sorcerer. But luckily we only have one in this very kingdom. If we make a convincing deal with him, he will surely agree."

"Who is he?"

"The one I speak of, your majesty, is Rumpelstiltskin."

~ In the midnight darkness of the prison, Charming, disguised in a black cloak with its hood covering his head, entered with his guards behind him. He walked straight to the one cell that is highly guarded with more than five guards. Inside the very cell is a mad alien-looking creature. His skin sparkles like crushed gold, his hair wildly frizzed that reaches down to his neck, and his lavender eyes hauntingly now looking right ahead at Charming.

He laughed, a wild horrific one that sounds so inhumane. "No need to wear such disguise, your majesty. I know who you are, my king."

Charming, defeated for not putting too much thought of his disguise, lowered his hood down. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed onto the steel bars, a haunting smile curved on his lips. "Of course, I do. Everyone in this kingdom does..You came here to make a deal with me, to retrieve the very last 'Golden Jasmine' living in this earth."

Hope rushed into Charming's veins. "You mean there is one left?"

"Didn't I say there is? Now, shall we continue with the deal? Your wife only has one life, not hundreds."

"What will it cost me to get that flower?"

The horrific smile instantly disappeared from Rumpelstiltskin's lips. He bowed his head low, allowing his wild locks to cover his face. "What I want is something unlike what you are thinking right now...This world is not going to be the same once that girl is born. No. Never again will it be the same."

"What are you talking about?! Answer me!"

"I have seen the future while your lousy men kept me in here. Oh, it is just horrible as I expected..Your girl. Huh. You will never see her again once she gets attached to the life that lives so freely here."

Charming, frustrated but frightened of his words, stepped forward. He slipped his hands through the open area between the bars, and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's collar, making the monster laugh again.

"Stop that laughing and answer me. What do you mean I'll never see my daughter again?"

"More questions? Oh that's just going to cost you even more..Don't you want the flower most right now other than hear me answer your curious questions."

"Then tell me how much it will cost me to achieve of what I want?"

"Just give me the name. The name of the child..Tell me what your wife will name your daughter."

"It might not be a daughter. How would you know that?"

He laughed, harshly again, falling his head back and lifting it upright. "That is a rhetorical question, right? Or are you just being stupid?"

"I'm running out of time, Stiltskin."

"Then tell me what her name is. If you do, I will give you the flower right now with just the snap of my finger. I'll be nice to save you from all the trouble to go through such a journey."

Charming slowly released him. With his eyes carefully focusing on him, he took a few steps back. "...Snow wanted to name the child John or Ethan if the baby was a boy. But if it was a girl, we agreed to name her..Emma."

"Emma? What a beautiful name?...You be happy to see how she turned out, laddy. Her hair will be blonde like yours but whiter with a fair yellow, and her eyes will be so much like her mother's."

"You actually have seen her?"

The monster snapped his fingers with one hand, and on his other open hand laid the 'Golden Jasmine' flower, fresh and white on the center of his palm. "I can see everything. That is the power to appreciate when you are reborn with a dark gift that I kept for so many years..Now take this. Your wife is now close to death. Crush the petals to release its juice. Heat some water and combine the juice inside the hot liquid. Give it to your wife and she will live."

Charming took the flower, gently holding it for it not to crush. He turned around and signaled the guards to follow him.

"Wait!" Rumplestilsken called out.

Charming turned his head, and looked ahead. Rumplestilsken, his hands still clutching tightly on the steel bars, smiled at him deviously. "Just one more advice, as a little birthday present for your Emma. When she grows up, do not let anyone touch her hair. If she ends up in the wrong hands, you will never see her again...Now run along. Your wifey calls for you."

Charming desires to know more, but knowing that his wife needs him, he shook away the idea and ran out to the exit.

~ After following Rumplestilsken's specific instructions, Charming lifted the tea cup to his wife's lips, and she drank it as much as she could. Once he pulled the cup away from her chapped lips, he waited for the magic to finish its job for her to heal.

Snow, once looking pale and ill, magically returned back to the healthy, vibrant, rebellious woman she once was. With color on her snow skin, and hair no longer dry and dead, her strength is back to release Emma from the one place she's been kept in for so long. Charming, relieved that the flower worked, held his wife's hand as she started to push and push to free her child from her womb.

_Three hours later._

The midwife, who's been standing in the middle between Snow's open legs, smiled after hearing the sound of a baby's cry. She lifted the small newborn, and wrapped her in a clean towel. She carried her in her arms and walked toward where the queen is.

"It's a girl, your majesty. A girl."

The midwife lowered her down in Snow's weak arms and returned to clean the mess. The happy couple looked down at their child.

Rumplestilstkin was right. The baby is a girl, which means danger will soon overcome her very very soon. But just when is the question.

* * *

_Six years later._

* * *

"Emma?..Oh Emma?...Hmmm. Where could my Emma be?" Snow pretended to search for her daughter, clearly trying her best not to look at the tree behind her where Emma is hiding.

Emma, pressing her back against the trunk of the tree, pressed her small hands on her mouth to prevent any laughter to escape her lips. Thinking she will surely win, she turned around to take another peek.

"Boo!" Snow appeared right in front of her face the minute the little girl turned around.

Emma giggled, and Snow lifted her in the air, giving her a kiss as she slowly lowered her down for her to carry the girl properly in her arms. "That's where you were. Oh, you are so clever, you," Snow gave another kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Above them stands their mighty castle. At the centered balcony stands Charming, looking down at his family playing so cheerfully in the garden. From the pass six years he never been so happy to have a child in his life, and to be called 'father' from such an innocent girl. But at the same time, the warning Rumpelstiltskin told him still haunts him to this day. Behind Snow's back, he made sure his daughter was always save, and even prevented any servant to wash her. Of course, now, since he realized his wife spends more time around her, he lowered the security around their presence. However the very thought of his daughter disappearing from the life he and his wife created pains him more than the real experience of death. It was a great risk for that angelic child to be born, and it will certainly bring the same pain to everyone if she is ever gone, or worst, dead.

He smiled as he saw his lovely wife spin Emma around, making their daughter's beautiful golden blonde curls to shine against the morning sun. Her hair grew so long ever since she turned the age of four. Snow never allowed anyone to cut it, she admired the beauty of her hair and does not wish for it to be taken away from her daughter.

_'My daughter is alive and here..What is the danger behind her hair? It is nothing dangerous. How is that Stiltskin considers it dangerous or something special. I have felt it with my only hands, and I see no effect. No effect at all.'_

Boom! Boom! Sudden cannon balls crushed the walls of the castle. Charming, back to reality, looked straight at his family. Snow, carrying her daughter tightly in her arms, rushed inside to the castle. Charming ran out to the door and headed down to the stairs to reach where his wife is. More explosions started and the castle, unguarded nor prepared, is an easy target now for it to be destroyed.

Snow caught sight of her husband. She ran toward him. "Charming. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But you have to get out of here, it's not safe for you and Emma to be here. Go. Take a horse and ride. Never turn back."

"What about you?"

"I have to – "

Emma's cries interrupted him. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, tears falling non-stop down her cheeks. Snow rubbed the small of her back, but her worried eyes focused more at her husband than the teary child in her arms.

"I'm not going to leave you here. If you're going to stay, I'm staying with you."

Charming rested his hand on his wife's cheek, with his soft eyes now looking terribly desperate. "You must..We have a responsibility resting on our shoulders now. I will rather die now than get our daughter killed. You must go. As far as you can ride."

"But you will die..I..I can't raise Emma without you. I need you. I need you to be with me."

"That's just not possible. But we will see each other again, I promise."

"Charming."

He planted his lips to hers before she can speak. The kiss, bittersweet for it is the last passionate act they will ever share together, ended shortly once another explosion started a few feet away from them. Protectively, Charming embraced his wife, covering her and his daughter to receive the flying bricks and pebbles to hit him instead of them.

Emma cried loudly than ever. Charming kissed her small forehead, and pushed his wife to go. "You must go. Run. Run!"

Snow looked back at her husband for the last time, and ran as he said.

~ Outside there are screaming villagers crying out for help. And more explosions started. Snow, hiding in the bushes of the garden with her now calm child, discovered that the enemies are not human, but dead soldiers rose from the dead. There is only one explanation to who exactly is responsible to have these impossible dead lives back from the grave, Regina.

"It's alright, darling. I'll get us out of here..Mommy will protect you. As soon as some of them leave this garden, I'll take a run for it."

"...D-Daddy..." She whimpered.

Tears poured down Snow's eyes. She rubbed her daughter's back, and kissed her cheek. "Daddy is coming. He will come, alright? Now don't worry, he'll..h-he'll be just fine."

Suddenly, a small group of the zombie soldiers caught sight of Snow hiding behind the bushes. Quickly she jumped to her feet and took a run for it. The zombie soldiers ran after her. Emma, wrapping her arms tightly as she could around her mother's neck, this time cried again as she saw the monstrous looking creatures running after them.

"M-Mommy! Mommy!" She cried.

"Don't look, Emma. Close your eyes. Close your eyes right now."

Emma did so, pressing her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Snow ran as fast as she could; her efforts are troubling from the fact that she's running barefoot with a heavy weight of a child in her arms, and wearing a dress that she could trip on so easily. But she reached to the stables. She ran toward an open one with a single horse locked behind the lower gate, but a gush of purple smoke appeared, blocking her way. Once the smoke evaporated, there stood the dangerous beautiful queen, wearing her black-violet costume with her hair tied up as a tall tower.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here, little Snow White trying to runaway again? You beat me twice from behind killed. But I won't be beaten again. Now release that child and surrender."

"Never! I will never surrender!"

"That's not an option, Snow White. You already lost the battle, look around you, everything is already falling apart. Now with your little castle down, and your Prince Charming captured, you have no control anymore; this kingdom is now mine. Now unhand that child, and bring her to me."

"_Bring her to you_?! What would you want to do with her? First you killed my mother then my father. Are you so willing to kill another who is so precious to me?"

"I have no intention to kill my granddaughter you carry in your arms. She is much too precious for that."

"What are you talking about?"

A smile appeared on Regina's purple pasted lips. "You mean, you don't know? Hmgh. I guess your wedding vows wasn't enough for your husband to share _everything_ with you."

"Share what with me? What are you talking about, really?"

"Emma has magic, Snow. Magic."

Snow took a few steps back, clutching tighter to her child protectively. "That's ridiculous. Emma has no magic. She is just a normal girl."

"That's what you think. I mean, that's what your husband wanted you to think. But she had magic ever since she was born, Snow. The hair growing on her tiny head has the power to heal any illness and even death. Hand her over to me and I promise I will spare your husband's life."

"My daughter is not going anywhere with you, you witch!"

"Witch? Well, at least you got one thing right. Now hand her over."

Emma's tears stopped from the whole time. She whispered to her mother. "Don't let her take me, mommy. I don't want to go..I don't..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not going to let her," Snow whispered back.

"Oh, fine. You can't give her to me. Then I'll do it myself." Regina opened out her hand, and magically a strong force separated Snow from Emma. The two cried and tried not to break free, but Regina's magic is too strong; the magic lifted the crying child up in the air and drew her closer to where Regina is.

Snow cried out for her but two zombie soldiers held her down, grabbing her by both arms and pushing her down on her knees. Emma landed on her feet and Regina took her by both arms to stop her from running back to her mother. The little girl cried, looking desperately at her helpless mother trapped from Regina's half-alive creatures.

"Aww..Now don't cry. Don't be surprised that you found out your grandmother turned out to be this young. Hmgh. Now wipe them away."

"I don't care if you're old, lady...Mommy..I want mommy. Let her go. Just let her go."

"I will if you hold still so I can take your hair. That way I will let you return to your mother."

Emma sniffled, tears stopping from coming down. "You..You promise, lady."

"I promise you. Now face this way and don't move. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

She stood still as Regina pulled out a knife and grabbed all of the precious golden curls in one fist. She cut the strand by one slice. But instantly once she released the rest of the hair remained on her head, the hair she cut off turned brown and obviously lost its power. Seeing this made Snow realize Regina was telling the truth, Emma has magic..But having such power in her hair is quite a mystery?

"Damn it..It doesn't work."

"Mommy!" Emma cried out.

Snow lifted her gaze back at her daughter. She gasped as she saw Emma's golden hair glow into a powerful light that blinded everyone. Then less than a second the light grew stronger and made a strong force that pushed everyone who's near her. Snow, landing on her side from the sudden explosion, found her daughter on her knees, covering her ears with both her hands.

"E-Emma! Emma!" She cried.

Emma slowly lowered her hands from her ears and turned her head to where the voice is. Once she saw her mother, she watched her lips speak.

"Run! Run, Emma! You must run!"

"But Mommy – "

"Run!"

Emma quickly pulled herself up to her feet, giving a last look at her mother, then took a run for it.

Regina, back on her feet, pointed straight at where Emma is. "Go after her! I want her alive, you hear me!"

The zombie soldiers went up to their feet and ran to the girl. As for Snow, still lying weakly on the ground, Regina walked over to her. With her deadly nailed polished hands, she lifted Snow up with the force of her magic, making her body float up in the air. Snow looked straight at Regina with tired eyes.

"..Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that obvious, already?..Tst-tst. You silly, girl. This battle I planned was not just to hurt you and your beloved king. No. I mainly did it for that girl. I need her. You may not see it. But her magic..its unlike any other that I can possess as my own. Since I cannot take it away from her, I'll just have to accept the only option left; keep her prisoner until her very last breath..That will be one future you probably never discussed before she was born."

"I spared you. I spared you in pity. But here you are, not willing to do the same..I don't care what happens to me. And if Charming dies, you know I'll die with him. But I will not stand for my little girl to be risked by a life that I tried so hard to cover. Don't..Don't you know how difficult it is to have your own daughter ask you about the questions of her own family – who she does not know is her enemy. I may despise you for more than I can bare, Regina. But whether I like it or not, it is clear you are my family. Yet here you are, in my father's castle – destroying it, keeping my husband as prisoner, and now after my daughter to take her away as your own. Haven't you ever considered caring for someone, even if it might break your ego?..The one thing you stopped doing the days my father was gone."

The vain evilness in Regina is not drained, the dangerous emotion is still intact. But behind the dark demon in her very soul, there is a wanting desire to actually digest these words, and feel the guilt she should be feeling. Regina has not always lived like this. For once in her life, she was a free and kind person. Of course that all changed once her dark future took its place to the present.

As Regina's eyes looked at her stepdaughter, and smiled, disguising her true feelings with that usual curve of the mouth, to her she sees the girl who confessed to her mother about her feelings for Joseph, and certainly was responsible to have him killed. Yes, she killed more than one life that pained Snow for years since childhood. But the fact Joseph was deceased from the loose tongue of a small innocent girl is more like a thousand deaths and casualties for Regina. She cannot forgive Snow for that, and most certainly of how she built the stereotype of Regina's supposed evilness ever since she became queen – an idea that Regina soon accepted and actually became later on.

"Save your breath. Nothing you're going to say is going to make me change my mind..Besides, you should enjoy the last few minutes you have left to be in the home you known for so long."

~ Little Emma, clutching on both ends of her skirt, succeeded to get through the bars of the gates and now running through the forest. But the zombie soldiers caught up with her and now keeping pace with her from behind. Her tired little legs ran with all the energy she has left. But she is practically running barefoot – she lost her shoes from running non-stop, unable to pause to put them on again, and breathless for she never ran so much like this in her life.

She looked back to see how far they're coming. She regretted looking back once she realized they're closer than she feared. She turned her attention back ahead of the path.

An unfortunate fate turned the time upside down; a rock, a few inches away from her, made her trip and the little girl landed face down. The zombie soldiers finally arrived toward her. Emma pushed herself up with her weak hands, but one of their horrific hands caught her by the arm. She screamed as she saw the rotten hand gripping her hand so tightly, forming a bloody and greasy handprint on her sleeve.

"Help! Someone help me! Please...Mommy! Mommy!...D-Daddy! Help me!..Help! Help me please!" She cried out.

But the only ones who are responding are the zombie soldiers, they laughed, struggling slightly with their broken, boney jaws. Then suddenly, a harsh swishing noise started in Emma's ear. She turned her head to where the sound came from, and there right to her left a zombie is down, incautious. The sound started again, this time, Emma turned her head on time and caught the sight of a smooth carved stick that forced the creature to fall down as the result to the first one who was defeated.

In just a few seconds, the one holding her arm, collapsed on the floor just like the others. Emma, now free, melted on the floor. No longer sobbing with her trembling throat, but crying softly; the one act she has never done before – crying to her is screaming and sobbing until her throat gives up.

Footsteps started to come closer to her. Emma, exhausted and too miserable, remained on her knees, surrendering to whoever saved her life. Then, tender hands touched her shoulders.

"There, there, little one. I won't hurt you." A soft feminine voice spoke.

Emma lifted her head, to meet the eyes of her savior. The woman in front of her is young and enchantingly beautiful; she wears a shredded outfit with a sleeve shirt and pants that's combined with the dark and light colors of green, her blonde hair with a slight brown is tied up in a frizzy bun, and her eyes carry the soft pale blue colors of the sea. Her skin practically glowed as she smiled at the tearful Emma.

"Don't worry, Emma. I'll take care of you. You're safe now."

"...How do you know my name?" Emma asked in a weak, squeaky voice.

"Everyone here knows your name. And they'll never forget it. But for now, you are not safe here. We must leave. I know a place where we will be safe though; somewhere where Regina will never find you for a long long time."

"Regina? Do you mean the witch who captured my parents..my h-home?"

"There's no time to explain, Emma. We must go now."

The woman lifted her up and properly carried her in her arms. But before she took a step forward to make a run for it, Emma stopped her with her small hand touching the woman's delicate cheek.

"Wait..Wait, lady. What's your name?"

"My name is Tinkerbell. But you can call me Tink...Of course, I think you're going to call me by that name for a long time, little one."

* * *

"What?! What do you mean you lost her?!" Regina yelled straight at the silent soldier zombies who were ordered to capture Emma.

Regina huffed a harsh sigh, pacing back and forth with the long train of her dress dragging along with her across the marble floor. "I ordered you to capture one girl, and you couldn't even do that," she turned the heel of her shoes and faced them, "Have you all forgotten that I can simply send you back where you came from with just a wave of my hand? I have no use with useless dead creatures like you to serve me if you can't fulfill my wishes."

"No need to be harsh to them, sweetheart." A familiar voice started, echoing throughout the room.

Regina turned around and gasped as she saw her mother walk toward her. She bowed her head low. "Mother..I was expecting you to come tomorrow."

"I changed my mind. And I'm glad I did. Forget about the child, Regina. You got your revenge with Snow White, and the one place that you lost the day you got out of that prison is now yours. It's over now."

"But mother, you know very well that girl carries a special power that will be good use for us in the future."

"No. Risking so much to bring these lives back from their graves wete enough trouble for you and I to go through. I don't want any more trouble to weigh on our shoulders with a little girl who will do nothing but cry and grieve for her parents. Where are they now, anyway?"

"I kept them in the prison. Some of my men are watching over them."

"Good. Have you decided on the spell to take care of the couple?"

A dangerous smirk curved on Regina's lips. "Of course, the same spell we discussed before. Only, they'll forget all the precious memories they shared and who they are."

Cora took her daughter by both arms, smiling. "That's my good girl. I told you, fulfilling to cover the trails of the haunting past brings back one's true self. Look at you now, my daughter again..Now promise me, though, Regina, forget about the girl. You have more important responsibilities to take care of in _your_ kingdom now."

"I promise, mother. And this time, I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't."


	2. You're a Lost Girl Now

**_I don't own the song "12 Gone". Snow White and the Huntsman really got to me in 2012. I just had to use the song in this story for some reason. Hope you guys enjoy this. And thank you for the immediate reviews, I appreciate it._**

For the next thirteen years, Tink protected Emma outside of her homeland, and raised as her own. In the first year, Emma already grew to love Tink and appreciated her as both as her guardian and friend. The two lived in the jungle of the forest ever since, camping in a tree house up in the tallest tree Tink first found before she ever saved Emma. Starvation and supplies were not a problem for Tink; over the years she managed to support herself and Emma by stealing. Even without wings, she can still runaway without a trace, or get caught. Of course, Tink was aware of the fact stealing and living in the close nature of the outside life are bad influences to Emma, but she still taught her basic techniques for self-defense – gifted her with a dagger on her tenth birthday, and how to steal like a pro.

Now in the present, Emma is nineteen and clearly in the middle of the stage in womanhood. She has grown taller and formed the curves of the feminine form ever since she turned sixteen, and her precious magical hair, still curled, is now long to her breast. Tink cut the hair many times, but over the years, Emma's hair seem to grow longer in a short length of time. Cutting those golden curls seems to be a mandatory act to do every month for the young woman.

Emma, sitting on the roof with Tink, munched on an apple with her legs spread out to feel the warm sunlight on her bare skin. Tink removed her knife from its sheave and sliced a whole baked bread.

"So what did you do all day, little one?"

"'_Little one'_, Tink, I'm not little anymore."

"You may think that way. But in my eyes, you are still a child," she handed her the first slice, "Eat. I have to leave soon."

Emma took it. She looked down at the sliced loaf, for some reason not having enough appetite to take the first bite. "You're leaving again?...Huh. Do you have to?"

Tink, forcing to keep her eyes down, busied herself to cut a loaf for herself. "You know I have to. I've been doing it ever since you learned to go relief yourself behind the tree without my assistance. But you're complaining now, after all these years, Emma?"

"Who said I wasn't? You're never here to hear any of it...Look I don't want to be nasty about this but..But why won't you take me where ever you're going?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that...I know the ways around here better than you do. I risk everything each and every passing day to keep you safe. Don't ruin the effort I sacrificed by disobeying me. You are meant to be here. We discussed this many times and you followed it very well over the years."

She placed her knife down, and took a bite of her loaf. Emma turned her gaze at the long lines of the trees, avoiding Tink's presence.

_Emma, I'm sorry I have to keep this from you. But this is the only way to keep you safe..Regina wasn't the only one who found out about your powers..There were more who found out about you the day you were born, and now looking for you...This tree is my home, Emma. It carries the last fairy dust I managed to steal, it helps keep this place invisible as long as you stay here. Please, please don't disobey me now._

Tink lifted the knife and closed it in its sheaf. With her hand clutching on to her loaf, she pulled herself up to her feet. "I have to go now..Make sure you finish the laundry before I get back. Okay?"

Emma didn't respond. Tink stepped forward and placed a hand on her head. "Emma. I know you're upset. But please, swallow your pride and understand my reasons..Alright? It's no fun when you get mad like this."

"...Okay. I..I'm sorry, Tink. I didn't mean to be mad."

"It's okay. I understand," she forced a smile to her lips, "Now I feel a lot better. Hmgh. I'll see you soon before supper. Alright?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A basket clearly full of clothes rested beside Emma's feet. A river that's only a mile away from the tree house is where Emma and Tink take their baths and do their laundry. Usually, Emma do most of the chores to keep herself less suffocated from the lonesome hours, the unwanted silence besides the cricking of the insects feasting on the barks of her tree, and the birds chirping as they fly by.

Emma, crouching down, focused fiercely on washing one of her white shirts vigorously against the washboard with soap. She scrubbed and scrubbed the shirt and dumped it in the water couple times.

So far, on the laundry line that's attached between two trees behind her, hangs a quarter amount of the clothes she washed awhile ago. The rest of them left in the basket will most certainly take her another hour or two to finish. Hopefully by then though, the hour will grow late.

To silence the splashing of the water and the harsh scrubbing of the washboard, she silently, in a high sober voice sang a song that she repeatingly sang before over and over again. A song that does not cry out for an audience, but cries for the present time to change the same peace that has settled and continued on for so long.

_**Dark the stars and dark the moon.**_

_**Hush the night and the morning loon.**_

_**Tell the horses and beat on your drum:**_

_**Gone their master, gone their sun.**_

_**Dark the oceans, dark the sky.**_

_**Hush the whales and the ocean tide.**_

_**Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum:**_

_**Gone their master, gone their sun.**_

_**Dark to light and light to dark**_

_**Three black carriages three white carts**_

_**What brings us together is what pulls us apart**_

_**Gone our brother, **__**-**_

"Gone our heart," a stranger's voice finished.

Emma paused, allowing her shirt to slip from her hand. She had enough surprises ever since she was six. From then on, she never liked any unexpected meetings with strangers, especially now.

"Don't be frightened, Emma."

Emma slowly lifted her head. She gasped as she saw the stranger. The stranger appears to a man, a young man literally flying up in the air, centered in the river who's only a few feet away from her. He wears an old darken green outfit with brown folded fabric-like braces up to his elbows, brown worn boots covering up to his ankles and its necks tightened with thin layered belts, and his top waist buckled almost tightly with a heavy belt. His sky blue eyes hauntingly looked straight at her, resting one of his fist on his chin, exposing both his wrist patched with shredded brown fabric.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know me?" Emma pulled herself up to her feet.

"The name is Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan? I..I never heard of you. Who told you about me?"

"No one told me about who you are. I found out on my own." He neared closer to her, landing smoothly on his feet.

Emma backed away, taking steps backwards as Peter stepped forward to her. "S-Stay away from me. You..You're not real." She stopped as her back hit against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh don't worry. I am very much real. I'll prove it to you," he opened one of his hand out, "Here. Touch me and prove it to yourself if I'm just a crazy imagination from your dreams."

She hesitated, but she slowly did so. As she poked his palm with her finger, she assured herself this was real, then strangely rested the whole form of her hand flat on his.

"Am I real, or not?"

"I guess you are," she lowered her hand to her side, "Now tell me, Peter Pan, how did you know where I live?"

"I didn't. I heard you sing a couple times today. But I never got the chance to catch up with you."

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone. Especially strangers..It was a pleasure to meet you."

Peter took her hand, bursting her anxiety into flames. "I came a long way to find you. Now I have, I don't want to waste another minute.

"Let me go. M-My mother is waiting for me."

"She's not back yet. I checked...Aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?"

He smiled. "How I can fly? I doubt you ever met someone who appears to you by floating in the air like I did."

Emma swallowed hard, her defeated expression now crossing her face is due to the betrayal of her curiosity she had a few seconds ago when he appeared.

Peter tilted his head, nearing it closer to hers. "I guess you are. The place I come from Emma, is a far better adventurous place you can ever imagine."

"I'm ha – "

"Happy? You're a horrible liar, Emma. You know you're not happy here. Even though you fear me right now, I know that you feel a bit excited to see someone else other than your mother, a chance you never gotten for so long."

"That's not how I feel," she lied again.

Peter chuckled, his dark eyes softening. "There you go again. Your tongue is too weak to lie."

"Shut up."

"No, I won't. Where I come from there's no such word to be bored and lonesome. There's nothing but a live forest – more exotic than this, a fine lagoon, an open water and fairies nesting in my trees..I'll show you the open life, with no rules, and no parents."

"You don't even know me."

"I'll get to know you."

Emma shook her head. With a slight confidence building inside her, she pushed him with the force of her fist, in a quick speed, she walked away, leaving the laundry behind. Peter clearly is not going to accept this rejection. He reached into his vest pocket and removed an arrow with its spear through the heart of an acorn.

_I don't allow precious magic like the one you carry to slip away from me too easily. You are mine, Emma. Mine forever. And forever you will forget every last memory you carry in your head._

With one good aim, he threw the arrow straight at her back. As its spear went through her back, she collapsed. As her cheek touched the hard stones on the ground, the arrow disappeared into purple smoke, and the acorn that was once in the spear of the arrow ended up connected to a chain now hanging around her neck.

Peter kicked his feet and pushed himself forward up in the air as he started to fly again. He flew toward her, after randomly dropping a letter on the ground; he scooped her incautious body in his arms and turned around, ready for takeoff. In an amazing flight, he disappeared up in the sky until the image of his body grew smaller and smaller. And eventually disappeared completely from sight.

* * *

The feeling of the cold breeze brushed across Emma's bare cheeks. She lay on the ground under autumn leaves made as a bed. A group of young boys surround around her in deep curiosity and awe. Of course, boys who have forgotten how young girls actually looked like from being trapped in the island of Neverland for so many years explains their curiosity and delight to see one to this day.

They questioned to each other, not even worrying about waking her from their voices.

"Is she a gypsy? She wears such a tight looking thing on her chest..But..But no golden bracelets or an earring."

"Oh you think everyone are gypsies, you've been one for too long..Perhaps she's a bird? She did fall down from the sky, almost like Peter, except she landed face down instead of on her feet."

"No, no. Maybe she's lost, like us. That's right. Say boys, Wendy might be gone, but looks like we got ourselves another chance with a female companion."

"Hush! Don't say that name. Peter despises that name; never mention that name ever again..Now my guess is she might be an intruder Peter wants to testify. Or perhaps –oh look! She's waking up!"

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to wake the tiredness still weighing her eyelids down to sleep. But once she saw the lost boys looking down at her, she screamed, so loud to the top of her lungs.

The boys immediately blocked their ears with their hands, but they started to laugh from her reaction. Emma quickly pulled herself up to her feet, and pushed them away. With no hesitation, she ran away from the place and went straight through the deep forest.

But the day is no longer bright yet dark into a late hour. Emma can hardly see where she is, yet she can tell that wherever she is it is certainly not a place she know of. The laughter of the lost boys and their presence neared closer and closer. Breathless, Emma ran faster than ever.

"Help! Help me!" She called out.

Her voice echoed. But no one responded, and not a single stranger appeared to rescue her. Instead, once Emma took another step, she bumped blindly into someone's chest. Before she lifted her head, warm arms embraced her, trapping her in place. She looked up to see who it is. The one holding her is Peter Pan. He smiled, but not sweetly as he did back in the river, yet more darkly that brought chills down to Emma's spine.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" His voice is low and soft.

"I..I need help. Th-Those boys are after me. Please, please help me."

"Those boys? Emma, those boys are your friends."

Emma shook her head. "I-I don't know them. I don't know them at all..Everything is just so confusing to me. One minute I woke up in this strange place, and then the next those boys just looked down at me as if I was dead or something. And..And I don't even know who you are. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan, Emma. Your dearest friend."

"Friend? That can't be right. And how do you know my name?"

"If you want to know all the answers to your questions, come follow me and I'll explain them to you."

Emma protested, grabbing his arms and trying to break free. "No. No thank you. I'm not going back to where those boys are."

"That's the thing, Emma. They're really your friends. You just don't remember because of this accident that occurred just a few hours ago."

She stopped. Her mouth went dry as she mutely mouthed the word 'accident'. Peter, proud of his victory, composed himself into a more concerning manner. He released her and changed his position by wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her upper arm in a gentle grip.

"I'll tell you the story. Don't be frightened now. I promise no one will hurt you."

The confusion is frustrating her into a stressful level. But feeling so desperate to figure out why her mind is so empty, she surrendered to trust this strange boy and be under his care. Tears fell down her eyes, and her state to be vulnerable started. Peter smiled as she lowered the side of her head on his shoulder while they walked slowly back to camp.

~ "My parents are dead?"

Peter nodded, taking her hand in his, smoothing the stop of her pumped veins with his thumb.

The two have been sitting on two separate logs by the bonfire for nearly a half an hour. The lie Peter told Emma just earlier only convinced her, but also changed her into a person that is..that is unlike the real Emma she once was.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes to slowly digest the truth she just heard. "H-H..How did they die?"

"Not tonight, Emma. I think you should rest before I ever go that far."

Emma shook her head, her eyelids still closed. "Please..Please I must know. Or else I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Your parents..They were remembered by many people. They were people good people, Emma, kind and strong, just like you."

Her eyes open. A bitter smile crossing her trembling lips. "Like me? I don't even know who I am anymore."

Peter closed his fingers on her hand in a slight grip. "I know you don't. But I do. I know you're scared, Emma, we're your friends. You'll get to know who you really are in time."

"Thanks...Hmgh. I wish..I wish that accident occurred more generously," she slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into Peter's, "If only remembered you just a little, I wouldn't be scared like this."

"You'll get to know me again. You're here, Emma. I told you, this is Neverland, a place where you can live your whole life without anyone controlling or time trying to keep up with you. No. You will remain like this," he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "healthy. Beautiful. And strong."

A smile curved on Emma's lips. "You're really my family? All of you boys?"

"We are. And I swear to you, it'll always be like this."

~ Peter, holding Emma's hand, led her into a rocky cave. Inside are lumps of long stones piercing through each ends of the walls and ceilings, but in the corner is a bed with a golden bed rail holding it in place, decorated with a simple bed sheet and twin pillows. He gestured his hand straight at the welcoming bed.

"This is where you'll sleep tonight."

"Thank you..Is this my room?"

Peter shook his head. "No one used this room for years, Emma."

_This bed was once Wendy's..But she is no good to me now. She's better in her cage. Don't disappoint me, Emma. Or else you'll end up in the same fate as her._

He slowly released her hand as she took small steps toward the bed. She slowly sat down, bouncing on it to check if its right. Even though her memories are lost, her body has been trained for so many years to sleep on the wooden floor, it feels strange to her to now have a soft mattress to sleep on.

"Find it comfy?"

Emma looked straight at him. Giving him a weak smile, a sense of exhaustion now more exposing on her tired face. "Yes. It's perfect..Thanks again...Huh. I don't know why I'm so tired. I've been out for so long, yet my body still wants to sleep."

"Go ahead. You should rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow. By morning, I'll gather the boys so you can slowly get to know them again. Little by little."

Emma nodded. "Alright..Goodnight, Peter. And thank you again."

"It is my pleasure, Emma. Sweet dreams."

He turned around and headed to the mouth of the cave. Emma pulled herself up to her feet at that point. "Wait, Peter! Hang on a minute!" She called.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Just a curiosity. Who are these boys?"

"My boys have a title ever since I brought them here. The Lost Boys, I call them. They're not exactly the easiest children to handle, but they are obedient under my authority. They will be good to you though, that you do not need to worry. Not get some sleep. I'll return once you wake up."

She nodded. Her hand tucked a strand of hair between her ear, but an odd weight on her neck forced her to touch the nape of her neck. With the delicate smoothness of her fingertips, she traced against the hardness of the acorn hanging on a chain. "What is this?..An acorn?"

Peter turned around, and casually leaned against the end of the rock wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "Oh that? It's a gift I gave you before. Like it?"

She lifted her eyes up to his, lowering her hand down. "Again, something I don't remember. But thanks...Wait a minute. If those boys are the Lost Boys, what does that make me?"

"Well, you've been here for two years, like I told you tonight. You've been a part of our gang for a long time, Emma. There's no necessary need to remind you that you're one of us, a Lost Girl," he lied.

"I'm a Lost Girl," she sat back on the bed, bowing her head low with her elbows resting on her thighs, "That title says it all about who I am..I am really lost, trapped, and..and confused."

Peter never liked interfering with emotional situations as this. But if he's willing to succeed this "game of charades", he's going to have to do everything he can to keep Emma away from the knowledge he took away from her back at the river. He lifted his body up in the air, and flew where she is. Carefully landing beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest back on his shoulder.

"There, there, Emma. Don't put yourself hard like this..You're going to like it here. I know it. You were the day after I brought you here."

"I was?...Huh. I guess that is slightly assuring. But..But can you promise to tell me the rest that I don't know of by tomorrow? Please."

"I promise."

Emma nodded, closing her eyes, and frightfully clutching onto his arm like a small child. If Emma was one of the boys who are sleeping outside, Peter would just drag her outside for her to know her place. But considering the obvious facts, Emma is clearly a beautiful girl, and from the beginning Peter had a wandering eye on her the minute he saw her. Why would a man like him reject a girl now? He hasn't been with one for more than a century ever since Wendy decided to be uncooperative with him. Of course, she didn't necessarily count, she never put the effort to respond to Peter this way as Emma is doing.

"Stay with me..Please..." She whispered.

A simper appeared on Peter's lips. The darkness of his eyes filled with the scene of death and torture once again. He rubbed his hands smoothly on her arm, rubbing it in a slow movement.

"Nothing would give me the greater pleasure to do that."

~ Peter watched Emma soundly asleep, one arm crossed behind his head to use as a pillow, and the other working as a pillow for Emma. Her features are most commonly from her mother, the eyes, the fair snow skin yet slightly pink from the sunshine she receives constantly during the day, the golden blonde hair – possibly from her father, and the hands so delicate and smooth, almost like an angel's touch from the heavens.

Slowly he unfolded the arm resting behind his head, he lifted his hand up to his lips and bit into one of his fingers hard with the rock-hard strength of his teeth. Once he tasted the first drop of blood from the cut he made, he removed his finger from his mouth and dug it into Emma's hair. As he waited for a few short seconds, her hair turned into a golden light, spreading the sparkling magic like blood carrying veins from every strand of hair. When the light disappeared, Peter removed his finger and smiled to see his finger healed and the blood stain gone from both his skin and her hair.

He looked down at the tired Emma, smiling. "It is so good you're here, Emma..I finally have you all to myself. Huh. No one will get you know. No one."

~ Tink ran as fast she can back to the tree house, not even caring that her bun is collapsing to loosen her hair free. She searched around for any trace of intruders out in the forest. But today was too eerie and calm to her, which was why she decided to return sooner than she expected.

After a breathless run, she reached to the tree house. Slipping her things down on the floor, she caught her breath for a short moment before doing anything else.

"Emma! Emma, are you up there!" She called up to the tree house.

No one responded. Tink, exhausted, walked hurriedly to the river. She never felt so nervous to put all her effort to keep her hopes up. But her hopes collapsed once she saw Emma is not in the river, instead the laundry left behind Emma was doing earlier before she was abducted.

"It's too late..It's too late..."

She looked around to find any evidence if she might possibly be hiding. But there are nothing but the laundry filled in the baskets, and the clean clothes hung on the clothes. Except..Except for a letter lying on the stone ground. Tink went toward and picked it up. Not bothering to be careful, she ripped the envelope open and read through it in quick speed.

_**A fairy is no fairy when she loses her wings. You did well hiding a girl for such a long time. But not good enough to hide her from me.**_

_**You or your fairy dust can't hide your precious princess from me anymore. She is with me now and belongs to me, and me alone. If you trespass my island, I will not hesitate to take away something that you have left other than those precious wings you once had. And that one thing will be your life.**_

_**Don't come here to Neverland. And don't you dare appear in front of Emma. For she will never be herself again, or remember the one person who saved her from that ambush.**_

_**P**_

She shredded the letter into pieces, allowing every bit of it to fall on the ground.

_He has taken her..I have to get her back. I must._

_****__Don't let Emma's sweet and oh-I'm-so-confused-I-need-desperate-help side fool you. You'll find out her intentions in the next chapter._


	3. Liar, No Good Liar

Another hour passed, Emma now sound asleep, Peter took this opportunity to slip away out of the room. He slowly lifted her head with his free hand, and laid it back down carefully as he pulled his arm free. Giving her a last look at her face, he stood up from the bed, and headed to the exit.

By the time Peter disappeared, and the silence continued in the room, the bed started to creak..It appears, Peter did not make best the observation tonight. Emma, now sitting upright, in a frustrating manner dug her fingers into her hair, her eyes squeezed shut.

_What the hell was that? H-How..How did I do that? I healed him. I..I healed his wound with my hair. Me?...Huh. I have to get out of here. He can't be trusted. Everything he told me, everything he claimed was true was just a lie. I have to find out what is the truth. Someone might be looking for me right now at this point. I have to go..No. Run. _

Emma crawled off the bed, removing her shoes first to inaudibly leave without making a sound, then went out to the mouth of the cave. Once she passed a few trees, she found herself standing in front of a group of boys sound asleep. The Lost Boys. Emma gulped hard, aware of the challenge in this very situation. If she makes a single sound, they will stop her and call for Peter. Or worse, they might hurt her too.

She clutched both ends of her skirt and lifted it up to her knees. In a careful slow speed, she tip toed across the open areas, jumping over a few boys when she needed to. But suddenly she stopped, something is off about these boys. She looked down at one who wears a fur vest that's almost falling apart. He is weeping with soft tears, and whispering words that are impossible to be heard or understood.

Emma looked around and found out he's not the only one reacting this way, the rest of them are crying too. She crouched down beside the boy, and placed a hand on his damp forehead. Warm, not unnaturally hot or cold.

"He's temperature is alright."

When she leaned closer to hear what he's mumbling, a lock of her hair touched his cheek. She almost screamed when her hair started to glow into its golden light. She pulled back, and her hair returned back to its normal state. She backed away quickly, not even caring she's making so much noise from shuffling with her shoes. Because of that, unfortunately, the boys awoke from their sleep, except for the boy she laid her eyes on first, who appears to be smiling and peacefully resting.

They got up to their feet. Two of them approached Emma and grabbed her by both arms, trying to pull her up to stand. She did so, but protested by trying to kick them with her feet, yet failing miserably.

"Let me go! I don't belong here! And I sure as hell am not a Lost Girl!"

"Oh yes you are, Emma," Peter walked between the crowd as the boys backed away for him to pass.

Emma, feeling the determination building in her heart, spat at him once he walked a lot closer to her. He brushed the area of his shirt where she spat with his hand. And the one thing he tried to cover all night, he released his dark look that almost made Emma regret of what she done.

"That's a lie. I don't know where I am, or who you are. But when you told me what happened to me, and that stupid story you made up, I found out something of what I can do; I can tell if a person is lying. So far the only thing you told me the truth about is my real name and where I am."

"I thought so you were more special than what you're gifted with. I assume you also discovered another important fact about yourself."

Emma pursed her lips. She clearly does not trust Peter, but part of her knows he's the only one who can answer all her questions. First about her life, next who she really is, and lastly how powerful she really is with the hair growing on her head. "...I stayed up when you took me to the cave. I wanted to get some information out of you, or at least take something useful you carry. But I didn't have the chance to do that, instead I found out my hair is some..is some medicine or..Basically magic."

"Your hair is the most valuable magic that no one has ever possessed for centuries. I know your life, Emma, from the beginning to the end. And I apologize that I had to lie to you the way I did the moment you woke up, but I only did that so you won't run away. You see, your life is more unfortunate than you think."

"Me being stuck in this..Nev-Oh I don't know the name, island, is unfortunate as it is. Now just tell me," she eyed the two boys still holding onto her arms firmly, "..privately."

"If only you promise you will listen, and you will not run."

She returned her gaze back at Peter. "And if I don't keep that promise. Then what will happen?"

"Oh. It doesn't really matter if you do really. This is my island, no one gets to leave without my permission, or at least if you're lucky, magic is your ticket to runaway. Your hair only has the ability to heal, not magically transport you anywhere you please," he inched closer to her face until his breath brushed against the pale skin of her cheeks, "And if you happen to run away from this camp, I will find you and bring you back here. Never forget that, Emma, if that happens, you will be treated differently once you return here. And one word I can say that describes that different treatment is 'prisoner'."

A shiver rushed down her spine. But she gritted her teeth firmly, fighting the temptation to break her expression to expose fear. "Am I suppose to trust you, then? Because clearly you're more like an enemy to me right now."

"How am I your enemy, Emma? This is the only place for you to be safe," his hands laid on her cheeks, "There's many others after you for your hair. Do you have any idea of the high risks there are of abduction, imprisonment, and even death if you leave this place?"

"Others? There're others who know about me?"

"The first week after you were born everyone found about you, Emma. You are no mystery to anyone who has a fine knowledge of magic. And I assure you, with the great value your powers carry, I even wouldn't want you to risk your life out into that dangerous world."

She turned her head, to prevent her painful eyes to look at his. "You're lying..Th-Those are all lies."

"You're a terribly liar, Emma. You know very well I'm telling the truth," he rotated her head back to the center with his hands, "And I will tell you more if you keep the promise I just proposed."

"...I don't trust you though."

"You'll get to."

A tear rolled down her cheek. And in a odd way, the horrifying sight of Peter's dark eyes no longer frightened her. And the desperation you once felt returned to her.

"...Okay. Okay, I promise."

~ Peter and Emma sat on separate logs by the bonfire once again. While the rest of the Lost Boys decided to skip their evening rest and instead decided to madly dance around in a circle, masking their faces with animal skinned masks. They look like animals dancing around for rain. Emma looked around couple of times while Peter smiled at her frightened discomfort.

"Don't be scared, Emma. They're just celebrating for your arrival."

Emma turned her head back to Peter. "Celebrating? Why would they celebrate for me?"

"Because you're the only one who can heal this island. Neverland used to make all dreams come true, but now its growing weaker. With the power you carry, Emma, you can heal this island. Once you do that, the restoration of its magic will return."

"I..I don't even know this place, and you expect me to heal it? And I have no intention to bring back the magic to this place, I mean, what benefit will it give me?"

"Your dreams can come true here. An imagination and believing are not enough anymore. But your power is the great effect to change that."

Emma lowered her eyes down at her folded hands. Feeling a bit tense and light-headed from all the information she's given to know. "...Peter, other than..other than anything else about your island. Tell me first about my early life, and why you brought me here in the first place."

"You were born by royal blood, Emma. Of course, your kingdom has been taken over by a witch, Regina, for nearly thirteen years. The day when you were just a minor child, your mother risked herself to help you escape. She couldn't make it, but you did. And once you were far away in the woods, you were rescued by a woman who became your guardian. She raised you ever since."

"My guardian? I must had been safe. Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, there are others after you. Your guardian is too weak to protect you from them. She succeeded for thirteen years, yes, but the magic she stole was not enough to protect you for another long-term years."

"Who was she?"

"Her name is not important. You will not see her again anyway, and knowing anything about her will only devastate you even more."

She sighed deeply, and lifted her head upright. "Tell me about this island, Peter. You said it has magic..These kids look young, but I have a very good guess that they're older than they look."

"You stand correctly; they been over a century, actually."

Her jaw dropped hearing such an impossible time period. "A century? The magic here is that strong?"

"Obviously. In fact, I don't think none of them remember their own ages; we lost count of their age for awhile."

"So this island prevents you to ever grow old? I didn't believe you the first time you told me, and I still can't. It's just impossible."

"Anything is possible with magic, Emma. You were even born with it."

"How was I born with it? Is my mother some kind witch or something?"

He shook his head, bringing his wooden pipe up to his lips to blow. "No. She's perfectly mortal, I assure you. Even your father. You were only gifted with this magic because your father agreed to use an ancient plant to save both your life and your mother's the day you were about to be born. The plant carried a deep healing power, and the last of its kind. Your mother was healed by it and lived, even you."

"How did others find out?"

"That's easy. Some of the midwives who were there to assist your mother, during the time she was in labor, exchanged their information with your parents' enemies for money. Others were kidnapped by sorcerers and witches, which Regina was obviously one of them.

"...But now my parents are gone, and some witch is taking over my home?"

"Precisely right."

With his eyes still focused on Emma, he started to blow on the pipe, making a soft tune. Hearing this, Emma smiled, finding the song soothing and for some strange reason, it lured her to get up and dance. Peter, knowing that his pipe is coming to effect, stood up and took Emma's hand, pulling her up to her feet.

She was not comfortable with the boys madly dancing around in circles, but now that thought seem to cross her mind. Peter spun her around with his free hand, still continuing to play his little song. Emma weakly giggled, and as he spun her around for the last time, he released her hand and her body twirled its way to the circle. Once she steadied her balance, she quickly lifted her arms and shook a slow movement with her hips. She skipped along with the Lost Boys, twirling a couple times to make her skirt wider, shaking her hips with her arms raised up in the air, and her golden hair freely moving along with her as she danced.

Peter looked ahead at the beautiful girl, she is clearly enchanted by the power of his pipe. As he blew on each holes of the pipe, his eyes roamed down her body. Her white gypsy sleeve shirt tucked in her brown skirt exposes the bareness of her chest from her low collar, and her curves from below are well shown from the thinness of the fabric used on the skirt. Never has he lusted over a girl like this before, not even to Wendy. Of course, Wendy is more of a well-mannered lady. She would never in a million years dance the way Emma is doing now, not even if you paid her, or even force her.

_Never stop dancing to my tune, Emma..You're a Lost Girl now._


	4. First Date Night

By morning, the Lost Boys remained near camp while Peter wandered around the island, giving a tour for Emma. So far, she seen the beautiful Lagoon, the specific trails to go through in order to get back to camp, the Skull Rock, and even witnessed a captivating view of the ocean with Peter carrying her up in his arms and flying in the air.

The two are still up in the air, above the island and the endless reach of the crystal water.

"This is amazing..How long have you been here, Peter?"

"Long enough."

Emma looked down, catching the sight of a few dolphins leaping up in the air. She smiled and turned her gaze out into the horizon. "...Thanks, for showing me all this."

"No need to thank me. This is your home now, Emma. You were bound to stay since last night. What is the point of being trapped back in camp if you don't know how everything looks like from the outside?"

Her smile disappeared after hearing him say_ 'home'_. She is aware of the danger that will overcome her if she ever leaves Neverland. But knowing fully that her parents are alive but in danger from some evil witch urges her to want to leave. No memory of her parents or her guardian exist in her mind. But the knowledge of their existence and the sacrifices they made pours out the bitter guilt inside her.

Peter's face inched closer to hers. "What is the matter?"

"...I..I'm not sure about staying here, Peter."

"Emma, I told you, this is the only place where you'll be safe."

"I know, I know that. But..But how could I worry about myself when my parents are still alive from a different realm. I don't know how long I'm going to end up staying here. And like you said, I might forget my own age and never realize in the future, my parents will be close to a dying age."

Peter lowered down to land. "I know you are worried of the consequences, Emma. But keeping you safe is what you're parents risked for, once you leave this place, you will have no power or help to go against Regina. You'll be wasting all the effort your parents went through to get you somewhere safe. Be honest with me, Emma. Do you really want to do that?"

"No, I don't."

"Then make the decision now," he finally landed on ground and lowered Emma down, "This island is open to everyone I give consent to. I offered for you to stay. Now what is your say to that?"

"I've thought things through about this last night. And, I..I do admit I don't want to be captured by some witch or anyone else. This place still..still scares me a little, besides the fact it's quite beautiful...So, if you really mean to help me, and keep me safe, then I have no objection of staying here."

Peter smiled. He took both her hands and gave her an assuring nod. "I'm so relieved to hear that from you, Emma..Welcome to the family."

"Won't those boys mind having a girl now in the camp?"

"Consider those boys as my servants. They will not be a bother to you, I promise. They follow my orders only, and would not have any say of you staying here."

_Servants? That doesn't sound right...I thought Peter brought these boys here for protection. But instead did he..did he trapped them here for so long for them to serve him? They are only children – once children..But it does explain their suffering. Them crying that night. The boy. It all adds up to what their true feelings are. They want to go back. Escape from this island._

Emma slightly backed away from Peter. But he didn't seem to notice the message she's trying to give him, so he released one of her hands and escorted her back to camp.

* * *

~ Over the couple of months of Emma's stay in Neverland went by quite well. She still did not fully trust Peter, but respected him, he is her protector after all. As for the Lost Boys, she generously stayed up every night for at least an hour, curing their nightmares and weeping with the healing of her hair. From the beginning, those boys never dreamed of a nightmare ever again, and most of them soon respected her after discovering she was the remedy for their suffering. However, others still are trapped over the temptation to harass her and fully against her.

For meals Emma discovered the remarkable way by using your own imagination to have food appear that you crave for. Of course, the first time she found out about this was not by imagining for food, but a fight she had before she ever received the Lost Boys' trust.

_Emma, sitting down on a wooden box, looked dully at two boys climbing up on two separate ropes while a crowd of the rest cheering on for them. _

_A sharp end of a spear suddenly pierced lightly on her shoulder. _"_Ouch." She turned around, and faced one of the Lost Boys with a spear clutched on his hand, a filthy brown rag budded on it._

"_So you were the girl Pan was looking for all this time?" He pierced the spear on her shoulder again._

_Emma backed away, and he came forward. "Ask him."_

_In a quick stroke, he almost slashed her shirt with his spear, but she jumped back. The boy laughed bitterly, and hurt her once again on her shoulder with his weapon. "If you can't take this, then how are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"_

_Emma looked desperately around to find a weapon. But the only thing she can find that's near her is a wooden stick. The boy eyed her to pick it up. As she did so, the boys turned their attention to her. The boy immediately attacked her and she blocked it as best as she can with the stick. But he trapped her by pushing the strength of his spear harder against her weak weapon, as she gripped tightly on her stick, trying her best to push his spear off her weapon._

"_Not bad." Peter's voice broke into their fight, leaning against a tree from all this time._

_The two stopped, lowering their weapons down. Peter uncrossed his arms from his chest and approached them. "But won't it be more fun if you had real swords?"_

"_I-I've..never used a real sword." She nervously responded._

_His dark side unraveled, it's always been like that and Emma never seem to get to use to it. "This is Neverland. And you are a half-believer, you can use whatever you want," he walked around her, taking both her hands and angling her stick at the boy in front of her, "You just have to believe, Emma..Close your eyes and believe that you're holding a real sword."_

_Emma concentrated on his words, and closed her eyes. After briefly mediating, the boys awed when the wooden stick transformed into a real live sword. She opened her eyes, and fell shocked that it actually worked. The Lost Boy in front of her now fell unsure of how he's going to win this duel. He gripped tightly onto his spear, still looking slightly nervous, ready to fight._

"_What are you waiting for? Go on!" Peter called out, still standing behind her._

_Emma took steps closer to the boy, and attacked him with her sword. Now in the matters of a change of fate, he blocked her aim with his spear, unable to attack back. Eventually she slashed the center of his spear, and ended up slicing it off into a short length. And as the boys cheered on for her, she stepped closer to him and slashed the blade of her sword to his cheek. The boy dropped his now short spear, and placed a hand on the fresh cut on his cheek, bloody and the side of his cheek turning pink._

_She dropped the sword and acted fast. "I-I'm sorry. It was an accident."_

_The boy looked at her viciously, his hand covering his cut. Peter went over to her, and took her by the wrist. "Why bother to apologize to him? You won! Give it up for Emma." He lifted her arm in the air._

_The boys cheered for him. And for Emma, pleased of her victory, shouted back to them. "Yeah!..Yeah!"_

To do a simple math, that particular boy is on the 'I hate Emma' list. She offered to heal him that day, but he refused. It healed in time though, but it has a slight mark that remains its history of Emma's victory of defeating him.

* * *

Emma, now in the lagoon, hit a soapy washed shirt with a stone against a boulder. To make herself useful, she helps the boys with their laundry during the day and their nightmares in the evening. Laundry is not something she enjoys doing, but it's the only excuse she has to leave the camp to roam around the beautiful island.

After beating the shirt for the hundredth time, she returned to the waters, and dumped the shirt inside. Washing the soap as best as she can, by the time the water washed every bit of content of the soap away, she squeezed it dry and stood up, hanging the still wet wrinkled shirt on the clothesline with all the other clothes she washed so far.

"Someone is working hard." A familiar voice started.

Emma smiled, knowing very well who that is. She straightened the shirt properly on the clothes line, not bothering to turn around. "Someone has to do the laundry, Peter. I can't stand the terrible odor on those boys."

Peter, now right behind her, slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Too much work is not good for you."

"You're surprisingly brave enough to be straightforward today," she shrugged his arms off her, "But I'm not that impressed."

She checked the pair of trouser beside the shirt, feeling it if its dry. It's slightly wet and lukewarm.

Like she expected, Peter returned his claim around Emma, but now around her waist. "That was no say of concern, Emma. Instead its my way of telling you to stop doing what you're doing for today and follow me."

"Peter, I can't. After doing this, I have to go back. And I know that if I ever dare to agree to go anywhere with you for the day you'll end up taking me back to my room sound asleep by dawn."

"You know me too well." His hands spread on her ribcage that almost made Emma gasp.

She grabbed his arm trying to pull them off her. "The boys need me, Peter. Let go. I'm serious now. It's not funny."

"Those boys can go through a night with you. They have to learn how to do that on their own. Now come with me."

She sighed. "No, Peter..But..But how about this, I'll agree to the exception of you to drag me along anywhere you want once the boys get to bed."

Peter rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek almost touching one of hers. "And you won't back out, or object what I tell you to do?"

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm getting myself into this...Huh. Yes, I promise. But whatever you had plan in your head better be safe."

Peter chuckled, and lightly tapped his cheek on to hers. "I promise."

"Now run along. I have to finish."

"Yes, _Mother_."

When he released his arm off her waist, making sure she's still distracted with the laundry, he gave her a light slap on the buttocks. She gasped and turned around. Peter, nice enough not to fly away, ran as Emma instantly went after him. He laughed as she, feeling both angry yet half-humored, ran after him with both her hands lifting her skirt high to her knees

~ By nightfall, the boys didn't go right to bed, as rebellious and brutal they are they kept up their extra hours challenging each other in physical games, but the others tried to rest as Emma checked on each of them to heal them from their common nightmares. Peter is by his usual spot, leaning against a tree, watching Emma in silence.

She can feel his eyes looking at her. Though, she's been aware of Peter's infatuation toward her, her feelings for him are complex and unclear to what she really feels for him. He is an ally to her, but also an enemy she's careful with. But the times when he responds to her by comfortably embracing her, or in any way touching her affects her to respond back the way he expects her to.

For the event Peter is planning for tonight, Emma has been thinking all day of how she can make a possible boundary to keep some distance away from Peter. Because when they're alone, that gives Peter the freedom to do anything he has in mind freely, with no witnesses or any interruptions.

Kester, the boy with the neckerchief around his neck with his initials embroidered on the center, lied down on the ground, using his rucksack as a pillow. Emma crouched next to him, and took his filthy hand. The first time she met Kester was not a pleasant memory to remember. One night when all the boys were dancing with their mad masks on, he took her hand and pulled her behind a tree and kissed her, she hit him and in the end Peter saw what happened and punished him with a whip. But the next day, when he caught her healing him with his nightmares, he never tried to force himself upon ever since.

"Ready to sleep, Kester?"

"Not really. But I heard that you have to leave again..Is Pan taking you somewhere special?"

Emma, smiled weakly. She took a lock of her hair and laid it on the top of his hand. Once the process of the magic ended, she placed his hand back down on his side. "You boys know everything, don't you?"

"So it's true?"

"Yeah. I'm sort of worried what he has planned for us, and I'm not one bit excited, either."

"Be careful, Emma."

She shook his head. "You always worry about all the little things. Huh. It's okay. It'll be fine. And I promise I'll be careful."

Kester gave her a slight nod, and slowly closed his eyelids to sleep. She stood back up, and went over to the crowd of the boys gathered together.

"Boys! Ay! Get to sleep! Enough of the fighting!" She announced.

But the boys ignored her, cheering on the two boys climbing up two separate ropes with their ankles and wrists bounded. She breathed out a tired sigh. She tried again to get their attention, but they ignored her again. She rested her hand on her hip, frustrated of their incapable behavior.

"You know that they never listen," warm hands touched her shoulders, "Let's just go. They won't even realize you left."

"Peter. Stop."

"Come on, live a little, Emma. Can't you skip your daily duty for just one night?"

"No."

His face inched closer to the right side near her cheek. "Four of the boys are asleep. That almost counts to the deal you proposed."

His breath tickled her ear. She craned her neck to look at him. "That does not – "

"Alright, alright. If you want to get these boys attention, then I can help you. Go to your room right now, and on your bed you'll see an outfit I found for you. Wear it and come out. I swear to you these boys will not ignore you once they see you."

"An outfit? It's appropriate, right?"

Peter smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Perfectly appropriate, and put your hair up."

"Fine. This better work."

~ Emma looked straight ahead at the tall cracked mirror. After delicately putting her hair up with over thirty hairpins, she finished the hairstyle by releasing the first two separate locks of hair free that almost touched her cheeks. The dress Peter chose for her – obviously stole for her in a different realm – is a fine purple lavender dress; the sleeves are sewn with a floral veil, the collar made with a circular line of artificial lavenders sewn on its low cut, and the skirt is a thin layered fabric that reaches down to her feet; a thigh cut length on the right end corner of the skirt.

The boys never seen her dressed like this, she always wore a simple dark skirt over a white shirt with a tight corset. Coming out like this will certainly confuse them who she exactly is.

The night is no longer young. And she's already getting close to the point of wanting to yawn more than she needs to. So she headed toward the mouth of the cave, feeling brave enough of not caring the cut of the skirt that's expose her bare leg. At least the neck of her boots reaches to her ankles.

When she stepped outside, Peter walked over to her, pleased of her beautiful attire. He took her by the hand and the two strolled across the pebbled ground, passing the boys who're still onto their game. But that all changed in precisely three seconds, one by one they turned their attention to the lovely Emma. She almost blushed when some of them whistled, and the rest just laughed.

"Get ready for bed. I'm stealing Emma away for the night. If you don't want to go through a restless night, I suggest you to get to bed now."

The boys, still laughing, separated to their spots. The boys who're bounded took a little while to untie themselves. Emma, at this point, released Peter's hand, and started her work. Almost half the boys both complimented and insulted her of her fine gown, and questioned her why she's dressed so fancily, but she only smiled and moved on to the next boy. By the time she reached to the last boy, Peter appeared toward her, and claimed her hand again.

Pulling her up to her feet, he tightened his grip on her hand. "Are you ready now?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Good," with his other hand, clenched in a fist, he sprinkled the bits of pixie dust he held onto for so long on her head, "A little pixie dust is the last thing to do."

Emma giggled as she started to fly up in the air. Peter joined her and the two instantly left the camp.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

After a long enjoyment of the fine flying up in the evening sky, Peter led her to land in the center of a crowd of tall trees. As they both made it to ground, Emma awed at the very sight Peter planned. With lightened candles floating around the air, rose petals poured down on the grass, and his pipe playing a tune all on its own.

"Peter," she looked at him with her jaw still open, "...This is..This is amazing."

"I thought so you might like it."

"Did you use magic? But how?"

"I have my ways," he turned her body to face him, and in a gentleman-like manner, he bowed, "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"

Emma giggled by this formality. But composed herself with a arch of an eyebrow, playing along with him. "Why, kind sir, you may."

Peter twirled her around and she came to a stop by the time her body faced his, inching a lot closer. With one of his hand clutching lightly on her hand, the other rested on her waist. Emma smiled as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then together they danced, first taking slow steps and up they went slightly off the ground. She giggled, looking down briefly before returning her gaze back at Peter.

"Now are you happy that you listened to me?"

She rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. "..Fine, I admit it, you smart ass."

"Oh you know me, Emma, I just love it when I prove you wrong," his face leaned closer to hers until his nose almost touched hers, "...You know what, you look really pretty wearing this."

"I love it too. But you better not steal anymore, or I'll just burn them with you watching." She said with a stern look.

Peter chuckled, wiggling his nose with hers playfully. "There you again. Emma, no need of mothering me, I don't need that."

"Oh, but all of you boys are like children, if you haven't noticed," her expression softened, as he spun them around in a slow movement, "...But other than that, th-Huh. Okay this isn't what I usually say to you ever since. But you do deserve to hear it. Thank you, Peter. For everything."

"Wow. I actually got thanked by the almighty Emma. What a night it is."

Emma lightly kicked him in the ankle, and he just laughed as she slowly did as well. As they both composed back to themselves, Emma leaned her cheek against Peter's shoulder, closing her eyes while listening to the soft tune of the pipe in content.

A good few minutes passed as the two danced in the air, with the floating candles circling around them, and the pipe playing away to different songs. But as Emma, still in the same position as she was earlier, lifted her head to push a lock of hair away from her face, Peter's hand pressed her head back down and his lips emerged closer to her ear.

"Is the music soothing enough for you?"

"Yes, I don't think I ever heard this song before."

The smile Peter showed so much this evening suddenly disappeared away from existence.

_She can still hear the music. That proves that she still feels lost and unloved. After everything I've shown to her and done for her, she still can't return her affection to me...What more must I do to capture her heart? What more?_

Without noticing, Peter tightened his hold on Emma that made her jump. "P-Peter..L-L-Let go, you're hurting me."

He stopped once hearing her say those words. He immediately loosened his tight grip on her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. "What was that for? Are you angry at my or something?"

He forced a smile to his lips – not the same smile he's shown her, a fake one that only disguises his true feelings buried deep inside him. "No. I'm sorry. I just had a bad day with the boys you see. I thought tonight might help me forget about everything, but I guess it's not helping."

"It's okay. Besides, it'll take a miracle to put some sense to those boys. To this day, I still fear if one of them might sneak in my room and tie me all up. And by morning I'll wake up being tied on a stick, being cooked under a bonfire as if I'm the roast for breakfast."

"They would do that. But don't worry, Emma, they cannot hurt you, not while I'm around."

"Other than you sneaking up on me every day, I appreciate you always being around. Without you, they would have killed me that night they found me."

"Yes, they certainly would have."

~ An hour passed, and midnight passed into an early morning. The two went back up in the air to have their last dance. Emma smiled tiredly, trying to keep her sleepy eyes to open. Peter noticed her exhaustion, and urged her to get some sleep.

She shook her head. "No, I wanna dance. Come on, let's just finish this then I think I can go to sleep."

"Alright. Just one more."

Half way through the song, Emma looked deeply into Peter's dark eyes as they lightly spun around couple times with each others' hands remained clutched together.

"You know, I had a crazy dream last night."

"And what was that about?"

She sighed. "Well, in the dream, I saw you and me in this new world, its all white, empty and bright. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing your clothes, all green and dark. And you were my skirt and my best shirt, with a really – "

"Hey! Enough with the lies!"

Emma giggled, but still continued on. "Ah, ah, I wasn't finished. With a _really really_ tight corset. You know the one thing the Lost Boys tease me about."

Peter, ready to take his revenge, inched closer to Emma until his lips literally touched hers. She looked at him, putting on her "game on look".

"You just can't resist the opportunities to tease others, don't you?"

"What are you going to do, oh my dearest King? Kiss me? Well, go ahead. Almost five of the boys - not counting Kester - already tried doing that, and then in the end of the day they end up on the ground all day with a cold rag placed between their legs. You don't want to be one of them, now do you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm a king."

His lips planted deeper onto hers before she can say anything else. He grew attach to Emma the minute he took her to this island. But never has he or Emma herself thought of growing _this_ attached. Yet this kiss can't seem to be processed gently or quickly. Emma's eyes remained open as Peter moved his lips with hers that's dead and still. He tried harder for her to respond, forcing his tongue deep into her lips for it to open, and now embracing his arms around her waist. However, she remained still like a statue. After much effort and some lustful enjoyment for him on the side, he released her, with his arms still in place.

"...Peter..I don't want anything to complicate our relationship. The two of us..it's just not possible, alright?"

"But it is, Emma, that's something I've been trying to prove to you. We're going to be fine, Emma. Don't ignore it."

"Peter."

"I know you don't have the answer to what I want to hear. But I can wait. We have all the time in the world together."

"But Peter –

He silenced her with his finger placed on her lips. "I understand. I can wait, really. Now come on, let us get some rest. The night is no longer young."

**_Killin and Liam are coming up in the next chapter. Yay! But there will be just one change that will technically change the whole story, yet its still based on Killian's flashback in 3x05. I promise. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Byeee._**


	5. Brothers on a Mission

_**Before you read this chapter please read this author's note first. I know that in 3x05 Liam and Killian arriving in Neverland is only a flashback from the past. But that part is the only reason why I decided to write this fanfiction. So I tried to make it work and I hope you guys still enjoy this. Anyway, now you may read. :) Thank you very much for you attention and your appreciation for my story.**_

The Pegasus is sailing in the calm waters of the sea. It's been only a few hours, and so far everything is settled in good form. Killian and his older brother, Liam stood by the edge of the ship by an angled telescope.

Liam opened his brown leather bag that has the royal golden metal on the center of its mouth; he removed a navy book and handed it to his brother. Killian took it and opened to where its bookmark saved a specific page. He slowly flipped to page to page, examining drawings and calculated star charts. Something about them, however, was unlike the ones he never seen before.

"Star charts? I've never seen these constellations before?"

"No one has. That's why we're going to a new land, brother."

"Enemy sighted around the fourth quarter!" A crewman shouted.

Both the brothers acted fast, and pulled out their long glasses. Briefly looking through its magnification, three ships are sailing closer and closer to the Pegasus.

"Three ships gaining fast. Master Gunner, run out the fort cannon." He closed his long glass and started his way to Master Gunner.

Liam, closing his long glass as well, silently opened his bag and removed a golden sextant with a magnificent Pegasus designed on its center. As the crewmen started to load the cannons according to Killian's orders, Liam shouted at them to stop.

"Delay that order!" He shouted.

Killian turned to his brother, confused to why he did that. Then suddenly, a cannon shot straight at the Pegasus. It hit at the side of the ship that's near where Liam is standing, and woodc hips burst in the air along with fire and smoke. Killian immediately rushed to where his brother is who is now on the floor severely injured. He fell down on his knees and lifted his brother's head for it to rest on his lap.

"Brother, brother are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

Liam sucked on his breath harshly as he lifted his hand that held the still perfectly intact sextant to his rest on his stomach. Some kind of hard object hit him on the shoulder and dislocated it. "Don't worry, Killian, I'll be fine. It's nothing serious," he looked straight ahead and shouted, "Deploy the Pegasus!"

One of the crewmen repeated his order, ringing the bell as a signal. And the rest of them started to work, pulling the ropes to lower down a feathered main sail while a single crewman climbed the shrouds. Killian awed at the amazing sight, every bit of it is made of white feathers and the face of Pegasus on its center.

Liam smiled, despite the pain of his shoulder bothering him terribly. Killian's eyes still remained at the sight of the sail. "What is that?"

"That is a sail made of the last feathers from the great creature Pegasus."

"Are you sure that horse can still fly?"

"Indeed, and so can we."

In less than a second, by Liam's words, the ship slowly started to lift its way up in the air. The men cheered of victory and laughed of escaping their enemies so easily. Before they disappeared into the white clouds in the sky, the enemies turned their ships and uselessly released a few cannons, but they lost them eventually.

"What did I tell you, brother?"

Killian's smile disappeared once he looked back down at his brother. "Brother, first let's take you to a doctor. You must be treated immediately."

Liam still laughed but struggled a bit as Killian helped him stand and wrapped his uninjured arm around his shoulder. When Killian took a step forward, Liam pulled him back.

"Wait a minute. I want you to see this before you take me in. Take the sextant from my hand, left tenant. And see. All we have to do now is to go straight to the second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Killian wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, and took the sextant from his hand. He looked through it right across the horizon. And besides his brother's injury so far this Hero's Journey brings him nothing but exhilarating excitement to actually travel to an unknown land and soon return back home with honor for the king.

~ Peter awoke from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, there he saw Emma, still lying beside him with her head resting on his open arm as a pillow. He smiled. Even by the cool shade underneath the tree, her fine hair almost still glows that captures her lovely face.

With his hand, he stroked her cheek smoothly and slowly in order not to wake her. So far, the evening last night did not end well as he planned. His succession to capture Emma's heart will not only earn him her trust, but also keep her prisoner here for eternity and by then, according to his opinion, she'll forget the existence of her parents and her guardian. Since the two have a life time together, he will try again to succeed.

Suddenly, a large crashing noise in the waters started. Emma furrowed her eyebrows but still did not wake up. Peter listened carefully.

'What is that? A ship, I'm guessing..They must leave at once before Emma wakes up. If she ever sees any opportunity to leave this island, she'll take it for sure. I can't allow that to happen. Not while this island is healing because of her.'

Peter gave a light kiss on her brow before slowly lifting her head up to slip his arm free. After successfully placing her head back down on the soft grass, he stood up and flew to where the intruders are.

~ Liam and Killian rowed a small boat off the Pegasus alone. As they reached to shore, together they pulled it onto the damp ground. Killian looked around at the unfamiliar island while Liam went beside him with a red stamped rectangular envelope on his hand.

"What exactly does the king have to find on this island?"

Liam lifted the envelope up to show Killian that that contains the information of what the king send them here for. He opened the slightly beige envelope and opened it. He slipped out a white paper with a colored drawing of a plant, the name 'Dreamshade' italicized on the upper right corner.

"A plant?" The bitter disappointment escaped Killian's words. "We journeyed across the world for a plant?"

"A sorcerer said this was magical, strong enough to heal any injury."

"So we'll never have to see another dead sailor again?"

"Now you know the importance of this mission."

Peter landed right behind them with great silence. "Are you two lost?"

Immediately both Liam and Killian turned around, removing their swords out of its sheaves at the same time. They pointed their weapon at Peter, but felt reassured once they realized he's only a boy, unarmed.

"You look lost to me."

Liam examined the boy, his weapon still angling straight at him. "Identify yourself, boy."

"I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?"

Liam, feeling assured that Peter is harmless, returned the blade of its sword to its sheaf. "I'm Captain Jones, and that's my left tenant. We're here by the order of the king."

Peter and Killian both exchanged a brief glance each other, curiosity written on both their expressions. Then Peter turned his attention back at Liam.

"The king, huh?" His eyebrows raised to his temples and a humorless smile curved on his lips. "No king controls Neverland. Just me."

"That's funny." Liam obviously can't seem to believe that a boy like him lives all alone in this unusual island. In his eyes, he sees Peter as still a boy, who has much to learn of maturity and the lessons of the outside life. However, his underestimation will soon be proven wrong.

"We seek this plant," he lifted the paper closer to Peter, "Now tell us boy. Where can we find it?"

The same smile returned to Peter's lips. He snatched the paper from Liam, and only gave a quick look at the image that's printed on it. "Your king sent you here for this plant?"

"Know it?" Liam is clearly impatient with Peter already.

"Dreamshade. It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless."

Liam quickly defended against that. "Nonsense."

"Its medicine," Killian finally joined in. He spoke that one word 'medicine' with certainty according to what his brother told him and the king's purpose to have such a plant.

Peter looked straight at Killian again. To him he sees Killian a lot differently from Liam, besides Liam's confidence to fulfill some mission, he sees Killian feeling a bit unsure of the whole matter. "Its doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sample of one plant?"

Liam licked his lips, his impatience irritating him even further. But Killian's confidence, by Peter's observation, once again fell, he took a step closer beside his brother. "Is it possible that the king would poison on our enemies?"

"Don't be so gullible," Liam turned to look at Peter, "This boy is playing games with us. And I'm quickly tiring of them." He took the paper back from Peter's hand.

"Come. We should get moving." Liam said without looking at Peter.

As Liam went ahead first, Killian gave a last glance at Peter. Again that dark humorless smile remained on his lips. After hearing what he said Killian is now doubting the whole purpose of this mission. The idea of wiping out the enemies will certainly be a good benefit for his king. But he is a man of honor, he does not see the fairness of using poison other than preferring a fair battle, regardless of the hatred that's carried in each other's hearts.

When Killian joined Liam, Peter lifted his arm and waved them goodbye. The last words the two brothers heard from him before leaving was 'Don't say I didn't warn you'.

* * *

Peter returned to where he left Emma. But he immediately reacted once he saw that Emma is gone. He rushed over to the spot where she once was.

"Emma! Emma!" He shouted out, looking around.

But no one responded.

"Damn it."

By the kick of his feet, he returned up in the air.

* * *

Emma walked around the damp ground by the waters. Still no sign of Peter wherever she look, instead the only thing she can see that's strangely different is a ship and footprints marked on the ground.

No newcomer has ever stepped foot on Neverland, according to what Emma thinks. Curious to see who exactly the intruders are, she followed the trail of the footprints. She knows Peter will certainly be furious with her. But to her observation of this situation, she believes these intruders will bring danger to him and herself. By the looks of their ship, they obviously came a long way. If its magic they're searching for, then it concerns her even more.

Her attire is not the best choice to wear to hunt down for strangers who might be carrying weapons. But she swallowed her frustration, removing her shoes and lifting her skirt up to her knees. The footprints just kept going and going, but they became useless once she heard voices. She hid behind a large boulder, ducking to hide herself from being discovered. She peeked and observed carefully at the strangers. The two men are dressed in fine sailor uniforms; one has a dark blondish hair, and the other's is black and tied back with a ribbon. Besides their attire and their physical features, her focus paid more attention to the swords that are carried on their belts.

"Come on, brother. We're almost there." The dark blondish man said.

The other man just nodded.

'He doesn't look so good. Why is he so hesitant to go wherever they're heading?' She wondered.

As they traveled further, Emma quietly stalked them. She struggled to keep up with them for she has to hide every time behind any spare boulders or trees; her skirt catches on the branches and her feet hurt from stepping on wood chips and pebbles. But the two brothers stopped to catch their breaths. Emma quickly, bending her back, managed to hide behind a low bush. She watched them again.

The two brothers started to stretch a little and then removed their coats. Emma lifted an eyebrow, confused at first for a brief moment until she realized they're undressing themselves. Mistakenly thinking they're undressing for a swim, she turned around so quickly she accidentally brushed her back on the leaves of the bushes that made a shuffling sound. She slapped a hand on her forehead once she heard their swords remove from its sheaves.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?..Huh. How could I be so stupid? It was no good of me to follow them in the first place.' Words swam in her head, the feeling of desperation mixing with her alarming nerves.

Then footsteps started to come closer to the bush that Emma is hiding in. Her breathing quickened, listening to the heart stopping sound of those footsteps, which she's guessing is just one man not two.

Her heartbeat raised faster than ever. Her emotions are everywhere, forcing her to forget all the possibilities that can happen if she thinks of running away or attacking them. She quickly crawled to the left and used a tree branch to help her stand. But once she stood up, a blade came close to her neck.

The man that carries his sword so close to her neck is Killian. Once he saw it is just a woman, he lowered the blade of his sword a centimeter away from her neck. "A girl? Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you two the same thing. Who are you?"

"I asked first. Who are you, miss? This is no place for a young woman like yourself to live in."

"I'm Emma. Now can you please put your sword down? I swear I don't carry any weapon."

Killian nodded. But before he did so, Liam spoke up. "Don't, Killian! She might be lying."

Emma sighed, for some reason her nerves just released itself from her. "I'm not lying. Really. Cross my heart..But if you still don't think that's enough, then do you wanna come over here and check for yourself?"

She tilted her head, lifting her skirt – an act she's been doing the entire time – a little higher until it showed a glimpse of her thigh. Liam let out an uncomfortable cough, and looked away with his hand smoothing his upper arm that hangs on a cloth that's tied around his neck. Killian, on the other hand, looked disapprovingly at her, but did not lose his chance to look at her lovely leg for at least a quick moment.

"Well, I take that as a no, then," she lowered her skirt down, positioning her head upright, "Now since I told you my name. It's your turn to tell me yours."

"I'm Killian Jones. And that's Captain Liam Jones. We're here to retrieve a plant called Dreamshade. Have you heard of it?"

Emma shook her head. "No. But I think I have a friend who does."

"If you mean Peter Pan, the boy wearing nothing but a pea green outfit, we already met him," Liam said, now willing to look at her.

"So you didn't sail all this way here for..for me?"

Emma examined both their faces. Concentrating hard to keep her focus to see if they will respond to her question with a lie or the truth.

"_You_? Why would we sail for miles for you, girl? We don't even know who you are." Liam responded.

She can feel the relief building inside her. Now knowing they are not enemies, she decided to take the chance to leave them be and turn back to look for Peter.

"Right...Well, I-uh apologize for stalking you. I was just following my own instincts, which is something I'll be cautious by next time...So? Ponytail, can you put your toy back where it belongs so I can go on my way?"

"Watch your tongue, girl." Liam warned. A look of anger crossed his face; his impatience is now passing to the stage for him to go on his way alone.

Emma lifted her arms with open hands. "Hey, Captain, you started it in the first place. Everyone has a name, you know? I told you mine like two minutes ago and you for some reason forgot." She shrugged her shoulders.

Killian lowered his sword and placed it back in its sheaf. He finds Emma completely unlike the ladies he know of back home. But to his opinion, he blames her life on this island where there's no authority or education to educate this girl to become a more suitable and respectable person. "You may go."

"Good luck on your quest. So long."

She lifted the skirt of her dress and disappeared through the trees.

* * *

Emma headed to the trail that leads back to camp. Once she walked about a half a mile, the person she's been looking for all this time finally appeared. Peter, right behind her, ran toward her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She gasped. "What the hell?! You scared the beans out of me!"

"Where have you been? I was gone only for a few minutes then you disappeared."

"I thought you left me. And when I woke up, I was looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Instead I found two sailors here in this island. They told me they already met you."

Peter's hope fell right down to the pit. His wish to keep her away from those men went to flames. "They did. They were the reason why I left."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright. Come here, I'll give you a lift."

Emma shook her head. "No thanks. Not today. I had a bad experience when I approached those men. One of them put a blade to my throat, but they let me go once they realized I was harmless. But..Huh, boy I still feel a little jittery."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. But you have no idea how much I wanted to hurt _them_. Both of them are so..Well, the only way to describe it is that I wish I can just pull out the sticks out of their asses."

Peter chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. And the two started to walk toward the trail. "Men like that learn something called high-class. Since birth, they've been taught the only reason to live is to give honor and serve a man who calls himself king."

"So sort of like your Lost Boys?"

"Almost. Except, their asses are 'stick free'."

Emma laughed, and rested her head to rest on his shoulder. "You got that one right."

When they came closer to where the camp is, a loud sound of eager laughter and cheers started. Once Emma heard this, she ran. She doesn't have to stop and listen for another moment for she knows a reaction like this is a bloodshed party.

As she reached to the camp, she ran to the crowd the boys formed around a tree. Up in the tree is a man tied up, hanging from the branch upside down. The boys tied him with the rope like a cocoon, and the man's mouth his bounded with a rag. Emma gasped once she realized that the man is Killian Jones.

An eager Kester poked Killain in the ribs and on his legs with a sharp spear. The boys laughed as Killian literally screamed between the wet rag and his teeth tightening on it. Emma walked up to Kester and smacked his arm away. Kester stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought I said no more games that involves killing someone!"

Kester laughed. "Oh come on, Emma. That rule of yours doesn't imply on newcomers."

"It implies on _everyone_, you pea brain. Now let him go. God! What's your problem? I've been here for so long and I still don't understand what is so satisfying of torturing a person like this."

Kester pressed the end of his tall spear on the dirt, gripping tightly on the center of its rib. "Let me tell you something, Emma. He's a newcomer and that makes him an enemy. Anyone who steps foot on this island without Pan's consent is an enemy to him and to us."

"You're really an idiot, Kester. Before you bounded him up and hung him on a tree, have you thought of the consequences that can occur if this man ends up dead?"

"Why think of that?"

"Because, you nit wit, he has men waiting for him in a ship. Men who are twice your size with armed weapons that not a single one of you own."

"This is Neverland, Emma. Imagination is very powerful if anything is needed for us."

"You're boys. Little ones..Well, except for you – you're taller than me. But my point is, none of you never used a gun - something I'm crossing my fingers is true - and shouldn't risk gambling your lives away. Now since you all had your fun, I say you put him down and let him go."

"Don't you dare." Peter replied. He walked through the crowd.

Emma looked at him with shock. She gestured her hand straight at Killian who looks fatally ill from being hung upside for so long and also from large amount of blood loss. "Peter, we need to let him go."

"No we don't. Leave the boys to do their job, Emma. They made the right decision to bring him here to camp."

"But –"

Peter laid a finger on his lips, hushing her. "Shh. Emma, think of it this way. Let's say we let him go. He knows the magic that exist here, and the identity of every one of us. When he returns to his land, where people are preparing for war, he may be captured and all the information about this place will be stolen. If that happens, you will be discovered, Emma. Have you already forgotten that is something we've been trying to prevent?"

Emma looked at him carefully, admitting to his truthful words. But she turned her head to look at Killian, a feeling of guilt building inside her. She agrees every word Peter said. But killing him is something she's against. Yet, knowing the boys and Peter very well, she's aware they won't allow Killian to be set free alive nor unharmed...But perhaps, she can help him though, keep him alive before the day ends. That is so far all she can do, unfortunately.

"..No. I haven't forgotten. You're right."

"There. Now go inside and change. I'll wait for you."

Emma nodded. When she turned around to head to her room, she looked back to take a last glimpse at Killian. His face is unnaturally red and purple, plumped veins appearing on his forehead. Even through this horrible torture and with Kester's attack with his spear returning back to work, his eyes wandered away straight at Emma. Once she captured the lightness of his eyes, her heart almost stopped. She never seen such softness before, they're so different from Peter's. Killian's speaks out innocence and..good. Characteristics she never used of her judgment from the long months she stayed in Neverland so far.


	6. Sacrifices Are Sometimes Not Worth It

_**Sorry I took so long. But here it is. Oh. And I have a really big warning for this chapter. If some of you hate Peter Pan, like hate him so much you can just break the screen of your laptops or phones, don't read this. Because things with Emma and Peter are going to get really steamy. But don't worry, it's not by love, SWEAR IT. Yet the next chapter, THIS IS SPOILER ALERT SO LISTEN, Emma is going to get kicked out of Neverland, and you'll find out why by the end of this chapter. Ba-byee.**_

The day no longer grew young. Emma's fear arose even higher when Peter ordered the boys to gather their weapons for an attack. As she expected Killian's men are heading this way to find him and his brother. Killian is now tied around the waist on the same tree that he was hung upside down on. She managed to sweet talk Peter to agree to that. But no sweet talk or flirtatious move is going to convince Peter to change his mind about this battle.

Emma didn't dare leave Peter's side, she urged him non-stop to discourage him of his order. "Peter, let's just return him to the men. They won't attack if we do that."

"Don't be so naïve, Emma. They _will_ attack. I'm not going to risk anyone of us to get killed, especially you."

"Well, duh. But they wouldn't have if you didn't capture him. And what about his brother? Where exactly did the boys hide him?"

"They didn't hide him, Emma. They found him dead by the Dreamshade. I warned those two that plant is deadly poisonous, but they didn't believe me."

"D-Dead? Oh my..You mean to tell me this man saw his brother die while these boys dragged him all the way to camp?"

"Emma, I don't have time for this." He took a step to walk pass her, but she stopped him.

She inched closer to him, her eyes looking sharply at his. "No, no. We're not done here. You promised me you won't let these boys go off killing people. Why are you breaking that promise?"

"Because these intruders are a threat to us, Emma, they will kill us if we don't attack first. Now is that what you want?"

"No. But there is a way – "

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her down with great force until she fell on her knees. Before she can speak another word, he pulled out a knife and hit her on the head with its hard handle. Quicker than lightening, incautiousness hit her and she collapsed. Peter released her arm and lifted her up in his arms. He went to the cave and lowered her down on her bed. Then he left, leaving her to silently rest before the attack happens.

~ Boom! Boom! Gunshots started. The deaf-threatening noise awoke Emma from incautiousness. Her eyes burst open, and once she realized she's in her room, she quickly crawled off the bed.

She ran out of the cave and went out to the camp. No one is in sight except Killian still bounded on the tree, and the dark evening sky. She walked around and uselessly called out for the boys.

Tears rushed down her eyes as the sound of gunshots and voices started. Unable to bear it even longer, she melted on the ground and blocked her ears with her hands. The voice in her head shouted the words ' STOP' and 'ENOUGH'. But she feels more faint and sick from the deafening noise and the obvious result of causalities probably showing its evidence on the ground.

Her knees ached after awhile, so she forced herself to sit on her bottom. With her hands still covered on her ears, her eyes roamed around helplessly. Smoke from the muskets are seen and random shouts easily heard. But she tried to calm herself down, she pressed her hands harder on her ears and tried to comfort herself to calm down.

As for Killian, he screamed as hard as he can but the rag bounding his mouth forced his voice to drown. Tears fell down his eyes by every gunshot he heard, his feet digging deeply into the dirt and his arms and wrists trying their best to break free, but only leaving red marks from the harsh texture of the rope.

'My men..My brother..Why did I leave? What good was that bastard king of bringing me and my brother here?! That hypocrite! He brought us here to our deaths! He is no man of honor! He is a liar, a traitor! And I swear on my brother's grave I'lll NEVER serve such a bastard ever again. EVER!'

After much effort of Emma trying to comfort herself, her attention finally drawn away to Killian. She watched him, seeing his tears falling down his face and him using all his strength to break free. She does not know Killian that well or ever liked him from the start. But like any stranger, she pities him of the whole situation that cast upon him. Yet, on the other hand, her loss of being separated from her parents makes great sense of her to feel such an emotion to a man who lost his brother and now losing his men.

The fear and nervousness are still intact inside her. But her conscience forced her to lower her hands down from her ears - considering herself to be selfish of comforting herself when there's a man across from her who deserves it more - and stood up to her feet. She slowly walked toward Killian, jumping few times from the gunshots but made it to where he is. When he saw her, he stopped his effort to fight off the tight ropes, and closed his eyes with his head pressed back on the tree.

Emma stepped forward, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Then, with open hands, she slowly neared them closer to his face. When her fingertips touched the skin of his cheek, he burst open his eyes. He flashed a deadly angry look, signaling her to leave him alone. But she ignored the look, and still placed her hands on his cheeks regardless of his effort of shaking them off. When he stopped, she positioned his head to the center and inched her face closer to his.

"...They'll never blame you. They'll wait for you when your time comes..Right now, they're in peace, living in a world where they don't have to worry about a single thing. Nothing of life..or death." She whispered softly.

More tears pooled his eyes, and unexpectedly to Emma, he remained calm and now seemed willing to accept her sympathy and comfort. Emma licked her lips, swallowing the tears that are building in her eyes.

"You may have witnessed magic here as evil. But I'll show you a magic trick that'll seem different."

His blue eyes released its tears. They looked straight at hers that made Emma feel a bit tensed. But she swallowed away any of her discomfort. She feels the need to play the part to comfort such a man, considering as a fair act since the people she's living with are killing his people right this second.

Emma placed her hands over his ears, even though he is still able to hear her voice and the noise going on outside. She softly hummed a tune, keeping her eyes still at his and then voiced the lyrics of a song that literally came to mind on the top of her head.

**_Dark the stars and dark the moon._**

**_Hush the night and the morning loon._**

**_Tell the horses and beat on your drum:_**

**_Go_****_n-Live_****_ their master, _****_Live_****_ their sun._**

**_Dark the oceans, dark the sky._**

**_Hush the whales and the ocean tide._**

**_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum:_**

**_Live _****_their master, _****_Live_****_ their sun._**

**_Dark to light and light to dark_**

**_Three black carriages three white carts_**

**_What brings us together is what pulls us apart_**

**_Live_****_ our brother,_****_Live our heart_**

A bitter, painful hour passed as the battle went on. The world seems to go by so slowly. The only sound heard in the fair night are gunshots and screams. As young as the Lost Boys may seem, no one can beat them in this island, especially with Peter on their side.

Emma, on the other hand, sang her song, trying not to cry for Killian. He listened to her song as best as he can, crying softly and unable to fight back the need to cover his vulnerability no more. After her tenth time of singing her song, she paused.

"Killian..Hey. It's all going to be over soon, okay? Hey?"

His eyes remained closed, refusing for them to open. She licked her lips, and nodded, understanding completely. "Okay. You don't want to talk? Then that's fine..just don't think about a single thing. Only listen to my voice, my voice only."

**_Dark the stars and dark the mo_****_ -_**

The shout of cheers cut off her voice. The gunshots and the screaming stopped, returning the peaceful silence at last. Emma's mouth whimpered, a lump building in her throat once she realized that every single one of those men are killed now and the Lost Boys won. Her hands lowered from Killian's ears and her body melted on the floor. The maddening trembling started in her, pressing her palms on the bark of the tree, she breathed heavily to calm the sudden sickness building inside her.

'He promised. He firmly promised that'll there be no more killing, no more murdering..Why? Just why the hell did he break it?! They're damn innocent than those boys?!...But now they're dead. Long gone from th-_wait_. Wait. There's still a chance save them. Yes. _Me_. Of course.'

She quickly pulled herself up to her feet and took a run for it. She sniffed the air, following the trail of the scent of the harsh smoke to where the murderous scenes are. Her legs wobbled a little, almost making her trip. But she forced them to work correctly, and made them move as faster than she can ever manage.

When she passed by a mountain stacked with sailors coats that once belonged to Killian's men, a group of Peter's boys appeared right in front of her.

"Shit." She gasped.

She quickly turned around and ran back. But one of them ran after her and turned out to be a lot faster too. She almost screamed when large hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up, lowering her down on his bare shoulder. She punched his back once she realized he's Kester.

"Kester, put me down! Put me down!"

"Sorry, Emma. But I know what you came here for, you're going to heal those men and bring them back to life. They're better off dead, Emma. Remember what Pan told you, they'll bring great danger to you."

"Death is still not the answer! It's just not!"

"I'm taking you back to camp," he started his way to the trail, "Pan will be mad if he sees you here."

"I don't give a damn about what he thinks! I hate him! And you too! I hate all of you!"

He sighed. "Say what you need to say. Blow all that steam off if you need too."

"Ugh! You boys are impossible! You..You murderers! That's right you're nothing but murderers!"

~ Kester tied Emma up on the bed rails in her cave and even gagged her mouth to silence her. He later joined the other boys who celebrated outside, dancing and fighting with the swords and muskets they stole from the sailors, even their clothes.

She can guess how painful it must be for Killian to witness that. And who knows if the boys are physically torturing him again right this second.

Footsteps started near the mouth of the cave. Emma lifted her head and Peter walked in. He went over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on her cheek. But she shook his hand off her.

"Angry, I see. You know you're making the worst decision of your life, Emma. I can't believe you actually choose that man over your own family."

She pounded the back of her head against her pillow, twisting her body to break free. Peter pulled out his knife out of its sheaf, and cut out the rag tied on her mouth.

"You're not my family."

"But we are whether you like it or not."

"Not by blood. The only thing we share is this torturous hell..Everything was horrible since the day I arrived here. On the first day I was found by you and you betrayed me the second you saw my face. Then the next, I was already getting attention from the older boys, and Kester turned out to be one of them. But what did you do when he made a move one me? You whipped him, half naked, in front of my eyes, laughing and kicking him at the same time..And things got worse. Your dangerous activities, adding on to your boys' ideas of fun, never ended and they're still happening to this day. How can I possibly call you and those boys out there my family? You all are nothing but fucking murderers."

Peter's expression turned stern hard. After the very last word of her sentence, he raised his arm and slapped her across the face. She feels no surprise, no shock, just bitterly desperate of realizing she is forever a prisoner here in this eternal so-called paradise.

"Fuck? Has those boys taught you how to use such a crude language?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, or are you for real?" She sarcastically asked with an arched eyebrow.

She didn't regret saying that even though she received another hard slap on her other cheek by Peter's iron strong hand.

"You've changed, Emma. And it's not a good change. I do not tolerate disrespect from anyone. You keep this up then you'll end up receiving the same treatment as Jones out there. And I will not save you from those boys if they ever attempt to do anything to you."

Her eyes darted straight at his. "If you're not going to change and continue doing things what you see fit then get out of this room. _I can't tolerate_ or even live with anyone who can't even act like a normal human being, or at least have a heart like one."

"I am not heartless."

"Yes, you are. The Lost Boys may make a one hell of a criminal record in history. But they have twice as much feelings than you do."

Peter's hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, making the fabric warm and wrinkled. "Enough." He hissed with clenched teeth.

"Even the time when you sweet talked me out of the camp and took me dancing up in the air, I knew you felt nothing for me or ever will for anyone else. You have no idea how confused you made me over the years. The kiss. Your volunteer to be my pillow for the night. Your hugs. They all didn't make sense to me. But as much as I dislike seeing you being like this, I'm glad that you're showing me your true colors, the side you hide so well from me over the months I've been here."

Peter, feeling uncontrollably outraged, raised his knife and slashed the rope that bounded Emma's wrist and ankles in just two slashes. Angrily he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand. She tried to pull back as he dragged her out to the mouth of the cave, but he held onto her arm in a tight grip and led her to where the boys are.

"My fellow Lost Boys! Get ready for a whipping! Set up the ropes!"

The boys stopped dancing and three of them excitingly ran toward Killian. Emma watched with horror by the process. Two boys grabbed both Killian's arms while the other cut off the ropes that bounded his body. Then they tied fresh long ropes around both his wrists, and tied other ends of the ropes on two separate high branches from different trees. They pulled the ropes up that forced Killian to raise his arms. The two backed away and joined the others who already gathered together as a crowd. The last boy, who remained, pulled out his knife and ripped open the back of Killian's white shirt, exposing the bareness of his back, and forced him down to get on his knees. Killian tried to stand back up, but the boy slammed his head with the handle of his knife that forced him to obey in agony.

Once the boy joined the others, Peter, still clutching onto Emma's arm, dragged her to where Killian is from behind. "Hand me the whip!" He stretched his arm out, his hand open for the whip.

One boy retrieved it and placed its handle on Peter's palms. Peter grabbed hold of it, and thrashed the harsh weapon on the ground that made a cloud of brown dust from the soot.

"Peter, don't. He's already injured enough."

Peter looked down at Emma, smiling. "Tsk, tsk. Why are you trying to stop me, Emma? It is _you_ who is going to perform this torture."

"Me? I am not going to whip this man."

"Oh yes you are. I am the king of this island, and I command you to take this whip and beat him now."

"I have no reason to beat him, _your majesty_. And I sure as hell won't even if I did."

"Fine, you're not going to obey me. Then I'll make you."

He released her arm and marched toward the boys. He looked at them briefly, and until he spotted one of the little ones, he grabbed one of them by random and pulled him out by grabbing the roots of his hair. He kicked his back until the boy fell face down. Before the boy can get up, Peter pressed his foot on his back, and weighed all the pressure he has on the boy's back. The boy whimpered, and dug his small fingers in the dirt as tears and screams immediately started.

Emma gasped. She almost charged at Peter, but he warned her not to move by a raise of one of his fingers. "Ah, ah. Stay where you are. Now watch this. You either beat that man, or you remain standing where you are and watch this little boy lose his spin. Slowly, by every last bone."

He pressed his foot harder on the boy's back that made the boy madly scream even louder, kicking his legs in the air uselessly. Peter crossed his arm across his chest, and waited for Emma's decision. She looked down at the boy who's in absolute pain, and then back at Killian. She wishes neither one of them to get hurt, or even die. But she must choose, a stranger, or a boy she cared for a lot longer than her acquaintanceship with Killian.

"What's it going to be, Emma? We don't have all day."

She slowly faced Peter again. She drew in a slow breath and responded. "I'll do it. Now let that boy go."

"Excellent."

Peter lifted his foot off the boy. Two of the Lost Boys lifted the poor child up and took him away from the scene. Peter dropped the whip, and allowed it to slide as he kicked it with his foot. As the whip rolled closer to her feet, she slowly picked it up, grabbing hold of its handle properly with one hand.

She walked toward Killian. Every step she took weighs her heart down with the painful guilt for what she has to do next. Just touching the dangerous weapon with her hands sickens her to the stomach. Her eyes kept her focus straight at Killian. His body is not moving an inch, he's clearly ready to feel the first lash which she is not prepared to do.

As she came to the right distance where she can perform the dreadful performance easily, she just stood there, too afraid to raise the whip. The boys cheered, and shouted out nasty words out to Killian; calling him words from every page written in the swearing book. But they're not the only ones who are too impatient to see some action, Peter is impatient as well.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?! Give him the first lash! The total is thirty, Emma. Thirty!" Peter shouted at her.

'That unfair bastard. Why won't he get tied up and get whipped by me? If he takes Killian's place I won't hesitate like this.'

She slowly raised the whip above her head to make the first lash. The volume level from the boys increased by this action but it fell straight down as Emma approached a lot closer to Killian, lowering her arm to her side. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something that he can only hear.

"Forgive me for this. I couldn't allow that boy to get hurt like that. I'm truly sorry."

Before Peter almost took the first step to separate her, she returned back to her position and finally thrashed the first lash on his back that the boys been waiting for.

~ As all the boys rested on their usual spots to sleep. Peter ordered Kester to guard the cave to make sure Emma does not exit from it until morning. But since Kester is sometimes soft with Emma, he didn't put much effort to stay awake. Once he dozed off to sleep from outside the cave, Emma, wearing nothing but a short strapped nightgown – once a man's shirt, she tore off the sleeves and a bit of the bottom and wore it ever since for the night, tip toed out of the cave with a knife clutched on her hand. She first checked if all the boys were sound asleep before making her way to Killian.

Killian is still the same state as he was from the whipping. Since his back is too wounded and bloody, the boys decided to leave him like that and bounded his ankles from escaping. She went on her knees and touched his cheek. He awoke, feeling alarmed from her touch. But he relaxed once he saw it's just Emma.

She looked over her shoulder before pulling out her knife from its sheaf. Carefully she cut off the rag that gagged his mouth. "Don't worry, okay? I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered.

Killian nodded, licking his chapped lips. He swallowed hard, his face damp and pale from too much blood loss. In a weak voice, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"To help you. Now don't move." She crawled behind him and examined his back with a closer look.

"I appreciate your sympathy, miss. But I doubt you can do much help, I need a doctor or at least a nurse."

"No need for that. Now try to relax."

She grabbed the whole of her hair with both hands and pressed it on his bloody back. He craned his neck to see what she's doing. But she turned his head back around. "Promise me, Killian. You won't look."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Just promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

The magic slowly finished its process and Killian's back healed, not a single scar or blood in sight. And even the feverishness and pale completion on his face disappeared. Killian breathed in relief, astonished by this miraculous cure. When she crawled back for him to see her again, he looked straight at her.

"What did you do to me?"

"I healed you. This island is a lot different from your home, Killian. Impossible things just happen naturally here."

"Incredible." He looked down at himself, feeling so happy for the first time to feel healthy again.

She closed the knife back to its sheaf and stood back up. "I have to go. Try to rest. Okay. I'll see you by morning."

"Wait. Come back."

"What is it?"

His sea blue eyes softened, such innocence and vulnerability revealing themselves the same way as she saw them the time she first saw him tied upside down on a tree. "Thank you, for all you've done for me."

"Please don't thank me. I should be apologizing from everything you're going through right now..These boys just don't accept intruders, especially Peter. And unfortunately, that's never going to change. But for now, stay alive. I'll try to get you out of here."

"I think that'll be impossible."

"Here in Neverland, nothing is impossible. That's one main thing you'll learn from here, Killian, besides the brutality and bloodshed you've seen so far...Just hang in there. I'll protect you. Goodnight."

"...Goodnight..Emma."

Emma returned back to the cave in haste, fearing that Peter might appear. She held her breath once she arrived, as she tiptoed inside, passing a sleepy Kester, but a hand automatically caught her by the ankle. She almost screamed. But the strong hand that gripped her ankle pulled her down, forcing her to fall straight on someone's warm lap. Before her mouth released its voice, another hand slammed on it to block a single scream from escaping.

She looked up and saw that its Kester. He opened one sleepy eye and the other slowly, and chuckled softly from her angry reaction.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her mouth. "What the hell? I almost got hurt, you idiot," she hissed.

"But you didn't, now did you? Where have you been?"

"Here, of course. Wait, wait a minute. You've been awake all this time? Oh, you sly little rat."

"Spying is what I'm good at, including guarding you."

She crossed her arms across her chest, and huffed out a breath that blew a lock of hair away from her eyes. "Well, you caught me red-handed. Why aren't you running to_ your king_ and tell him the wonderful news?"

"Because I'm not telling Pan anything, instead, I'm going to help you get your friend off this island."

"What? How?"

Kester opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes started to wander off to the sight of Emma's bare legs. Due to her fall, the skirt of her nightgown slid lower which now shows down to her bare thighs. He looked at them in lust and placed a hand on one of her glorious thighs, they're just calling out his name to be touched. She slapped his hand away, but his hand refused to leave the softness of her thigh.

"Kester, hands off the legs."

"Oh come on. I'm a man. I have needs."

"You need food. You need air. You need a better tree for your punching bag during the day. But what you don't need is me to be a relief to your lustful needs. Now hands off the thighs or I'm going to chop your hand off."

Kester smiled, and disappointedly left his hand from her thigh. "Alright, alright, I surrender."

"Now tell me how I can get him out of here?"

"Simple. Get him out of camp without anyone noticing, and hop him on his ship."

Emma slapped him on the cheek, frustration burning her cheeks. "You call that a plan? I want to save him, not get himself killed a lot sooner."

"It's not that complicated as it seems. So far, you're the only one who can distract Peter while_ I_ get him to the ship. You see, during the battle with those men, Peter ordered me to burn the ship down. But when me and the boys were close to burning it, I told the boys to leave and suggested for us to celebrate our victory. When they all left, I put the fire out."

"But Peter will suspect that you didn't follow his orders."

"That's why we need to get him out of here tonight. Right now."

"_Now_?"

"The sooner, the better, Emma. The ship is the only way to get him out of here...So are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in. Absolutely. But..But Kester, Peter will kill you, he'll kill both of us by tomorrow once he finds out Killian is gone."

Kester's expression fell into a deep remorse. No more of that rebellious look he always carried. "Emma, I'm not only going to help that guy get on that ship, I'm going with him. I'm going to get out of here, and settle down to a place of my own."

"What?" She gasped.

"I know it's not a guaranteed option for me to take. But if my future is forever going to be a youthful one, I'm going to risk everything I can to get off this hell hole, regardless if it might risk my life...I have dreams, Emma. We all dream night after night..I know this sounds odd and very strange to hear from a person like me but I always wanted to buy a shop and turn it into a bakery. Every day and night I can roll some dough, make some fine cakes and bread for customers and make a lot money for that. Then in time, I wanna finally see myself with a nice beard covering my chin. A wife beside me with children – maybe two or three – running around laughing and calling me "Daddy". Huh. I never had a real father, Emma. To him, a bottle of rum was his son, not me. That's the reason why Peter led me to this island because I felt that I was never loved. I still don't feel loved. But what I _do_ feel is hope, a hope that I always never thought I can ever feel again. Now please, help me. Peter will never kill you. Because of the magic you carry he will never waste your life away for any reason. I can risk myself though. Now please, Emma, say that you're in."

To Emma, all the boys forced her to believe they're nothing but an incompatible bunch, always lived as a pack like wild hyenas. But hearing these words, _true words_ from one of them – one of the strongest and biggest, as matter of fact – clearly proved her wrong from believing that all this time.

She crawled off his lap and pulled out a fabric wrapped canteen from his belt. Kester tried to take it back from her, but she dodged his moves. She opened the cap and took big gulps of it.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing? That wine is not easy to make, you know?"

She closed the cap, grimacing from the strong taste. Her insides are already burning like fire. She handed the canteen back to him and tossed her hair back, shaking her hair until it formed to a mad frizz. She slid one of her strap down to the shoulder and turned to Kester, posing with her hip arching awkwardly in a seductive manner, and her arms gracefully raised to her head. "How do I look? Tell me with complete honesty."

"Like you had too much to drink."

"Good. Then I'm ready to wake up _His Majesty_. As for you," she dropped her arms and composed her posture, "release Killian and try not to make any of the boys wake up."

"I'll try my best."

"Alright," her eyes almost pooled with tears, looking at him with concern, "Y-You..You be careful, okay?"

"I will." Kester stood up to his feet.

The two exchanged each other a brief hug, short but meaningful, and they departed in separate ways. Kester to release Killian. Emma to the "snakespit", crossing her fingers she will not fail.

~ Peter's bed (a.k.a. hammock) is behind a screen that guards between Emma's bed and his. She tiptoed behind it and peeked first if he's asleep. His eyes are closed, and his body rest comfortably on the hammock.

The first thing to do to get his attention is to make the loudest noise she can manage by one move. She looked around and spotted a glass lamp. She kicked it with her foot and it made a loud crash, broken pieces of glass splattered on the small area of the floor. Peter awoke and sat immediately upright. Emma placed the "acting mask" on and played her part. She looked down at the broken pieces of glass and clapped her hands like a small child.

"Yeah! All broken," she looked up at Peter, "Oh, finally. You're awake. Yay!"

Her childish tone confused Peter. He got off the hammock and approached her. "Emma, get back to bed."

She waved her hands in the air. "Sleep?! Who needs sleep? I can stay up all day. Yay!..by the way, are you suppose to be a vegetable or a prince. I don't remember any princes wearing all green like that. But you sure do resemble a vegetable. Ha ha ha ha!"

Peter took a whiff of her as she laughed. He sighed once he caught the smell of liquor from her breath. "Emma, you're drunk. Come here. I'll take you to bed."

Emma pushed him away, clumsily standing there, looking around as if she never been in the room before. "Don't bother, my dear friend! I'm fine."

Peter took her by the arm and pulled it over his shoulders. But again she pushed him away, laughing even louder. "That tickles, Peter. Stop."

"You're impossible."

He tried again, and Emma gave in, but by this so-called drunken behavior, she complained and advocated him not to take her to her bed.

"Come on, Peter. I don't wanna sleep on that. It's too soft."

"Emma, please. Just lie down." He begged as he led her closer to her bed, but she refused again.

Her finger pointed straight at his hammock. "I wanna sleep there. That's more cozy and fun than that old mattress."

"No, Emma, that's my bed and you're not going to sleep on it."

She giggled, slapping her thigh as the laughter grew stronger. "...And you thought I always act like the mother. Ha! You can take my place for any night, Peter, I don't mind."

"Enough. Now go to sleep."

He placed his hands on her back and pushed her toward the bed, and she obeyed, laughing along the way. He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched her pull the sheets down from the pillows. She snorted as she purposely pulled the bed sheets all the way down until it fell on the floor.

Irritation built rapidly inside Peter. He marched toward her to properly tuck her in bed, but he stopped from a sudden sound from outside. The noise sounded like a drop of a sword. Emma bit her lower lip hard.

'Damn, Kester. I warned him to be careful.'

She quickly turned around and just as she feared, Peter started to head toward the mouth of the cave. Emma, at this point, ran toward him and threw her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder that forced him to stand his ground.

"Where you going?"

"Let go of me, Emma. I need to see what's going on outside."

"Tuck me in first."

"Emma."

She giggled as he grabbed her arms. "I'm not going to let go if you don't."

Peter finally surrendered, nodding his head. Emma released him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to her bed. He released her once they neared the bed, and she landed on the soft mattress face down. He lifted her legs and laid them on top of the bed. She turned her head until her cheek pressed against the pillow. Her eyes looked wearily at Peter's, forcing a sober smile.

"That's better..." She whispered.

He planned to leave right this moment ever since he agreed to take Emma to bed just shortly. But seeing her now with her bare legs exposed and the straps of her dress improperly sliding down her shoulders empowered his body to stay. Emma laughed, and folded her legs to show her ankles. But from the inside, she feels nothing of lust or desire, all her effort to be this drunken seductress is tiresome and emotionally painful for her to do.

'Oh you sicko...Huh. Kester, you so owe me big on this.' She angrily thought to herself.

"I have to go. Go to sleep, Emma."

He gave a quick look at her heavenly welcoming legs, and slowly turned around. But once he took his first step forward, Emma caught him by the arm. Kester couldn't possibly reach the ship by now. He needs more time.

Emma's eyes, no longer tired or madly looking, looked straight at him. "Stay. Stay with me, Peter." She spoke as low as she can manage from the help of the wine, yet sober to prove to him her words are spoken from the heart, not from the manipulated and drunken mind.

Peter paused, completely speechless. Because not too long ago she went crazy of how she hated him and the boys, and how she was against of the battle that occurred. The very fact she's responding now from supposedly drinking too much of wine confuses him to actually have her respond like this.

Thinking he's not convinced, Emma pulled his arm to have his body step closer to the bed. "Please, Peter. Stay with me. I won't be able to sleep without you here."

"You mean that," he turned around and crawled on top of the bed, "..This is really you, right? Not a drunk Emma who's confused?"

She released his arm and scooted back to give him some room. Closing the gap between them raises her nerves and disgust. She always saw Peter as a protector and an ally. But now she only sees him as a arrogant traitor and murderer. The very sight of him crawling into her bed just sickens her to the stomach. But even though she cannot seem to return to play the "seductress" back as her disguise, she decided to respond in a more sober level, no matter how much it would literally increase her anxiety level.

"Would you leave this room if I said I'm not myself? Or do you even care?" Her hands touched his chest and smoothed them straight down to his torso.

Peter's eyes glued to hers, making her even more shameful of actually going through this intimate process with a man she does not love. He crawled on top of her, weighing her straight down. His hands dug into the roots of her precious hair, and his face inched closer and closer to hers.

"I suppose I don't care. This moment is too rare to object," his lips touched hers as he spoke, "...Are you a little sober, beautiful? If you are, I want you to remember this. Always."

Then his lips crushed against hers hard. The night he kissed her, it was quite an experience for Emma, for she never been kissed before. But tonight, the kiss is different, its more hungry and wanting for lust and passion. It hasn't even passed a few short seconds, and yet Emma is already feeling her lips turning red and numb. His mouth moved against hers in non-stop moves, and not only that but his hands began to roam around her body. Emma's eyes burst open once her body can now feel the evening wind. She rolled her eyes to the corner and found her nightgown on the floor.

So far, Peter seems to be taking the lead. Emma remained trapped against the bed, suffocated and feeling her body inflaming with so much body heat and so much caressing from the sensitive parts of her skin. She always knew Peter liked her, but never did she imagine him wanting her_ this much_.

By the time his lips finally released hers, she inhaled heavily for air, but her nightmare can't seem to end. Peter unbuckled his belt, throwing it to the ground, and slipped his shirt off. Emma looked at this dangerous young man who's touching her, and kissing her own lips with no love or affection toward her. Only to soothe his needs, his sexual needs. As for her, she feels like a victim. Risking all this only to save a man whom she does not know, but feeling only great pity toward him, she feels it is worth going through this after he went through witnessing the death of a loved one, being whipped by her own hand, and imprisoned in an island with a bunch of murderous orphans.

Of course, in the end, if this all succeed, Killian will return to his home and possibly choose another life after knowing the true secrets about his king. But as for Emma and Kester, they will surely be punished or killed by Peter's orders. Kester will most certainly be executed, if he does not make the escape with Killian. Emma might not be an easy decision to get rid of,on the other hand, but the great suffering she will ever go through is the fact that she slept with the boy who called her 'beautiful' the night she saw him, and the one who killed so many lives in this eternal island.

~ Kester, clutching onto Killian's arm, breathlessly ran deeply into the jungle. Killian followed him as best as he can, but he struggled to keep up due to his feet only covered with socks – the boys took his shoes and other belongings, in the end, they left him wearing nothing but a shirt and his tunic.

"Come on! We have to move fast!" Kester urged him.

After a harsh run through the complicated jungle, they both finally made it to the beach. They both stopped, catching their breaths.

Kester pointed straight across at the ship anchored not so far from where they're standing. "There it is. Come on. We have to go now."

He took Killian by the arm again and the two ran, in a slow pace to save their energy, toward the ship. Once they got on the ship by climbing up with a rope, with the ship still on the water, the two young men together pulled the anchor from the water.

As the young men paused for a short moment to take a quick rest after time consuming efforts they risked together, Killian took this chance to question what is going on.

"You told me you're going to help me in exchange for you to join me."

Kester nodded. "That's right."

"But what about the girl, the blonde one? Wasn't she going to come with us?"

"You kidding, soldier boy? No, she can't. And boy do I wish she could, but she can't, she's means too much to Pan. If she comes along, Pan won't hesitate to leave Neverland and search for her."

"How long has she been here?"

"It's been a few months..Peter brought her here. Since then, she doesn't remember anything of her early life, not even her family. He said it was an accident, a bad accident. 'Course I don't believed him. No one does."

Killian feels disappointed and concerned over Emma. Kester doesn't have to tell him to mention the fact she's the reason why the two of them got to the ship safely; she played a role as a good distraction. It hasn't been that long and neither did he had a properly acquaintanceship with Emma, yet he feels something for her. A mixed feeling of guilt and appreciation.

"You mean to tell me she's been helping us and you didn't even bring her here, or at least tried to?"

Kester padded the anchor with is hand, standing upright. "Yep. Been keeping Pan busy all this time. Well, we better go. You never know if he might draw away from Emma from suspicion."

He went toward the sterling wheel and pointed at it. "Is this what makes this ship move?"

Killian looked at him in disbelief. He is shocked and disgusted of how this boy is taking Emma's effort to help them so lightly. "How can you be so heartless, mate? I don't have to turn back to know what she's doing to distract a dangerous boy like that."

"Listen. This is how we live, pretty boy. Whoever gets a chance to leave – a very rare chance – takes it and run for the hills. You can't allow your feelings or guilt to lose that chance...I've been here nearly a century, and I've killed every pedestrian that stepped foot on this island – all men, and some little ones too. I never liked it or was proud of it, but I was always good at hiding my feelings. But I craved the day when I could be free for a long time. And as much as I respect Emma, I'm not going to let her get in the way for me to achieve my happiness. Because I'll end up dead if I turn back now."

A tear rolled down his cheek, trickling down to his lips. He licked it away with a humorless smile. "So are you going to continue talking? Or are you going to get your ass down here and help me get the hell off this island?"

Killian made his way where Kester is. He grabbed the end of the sterling wheel, and looked straight at his face. "Since I dragged my arse down here, I'm going to help. But never, ever speak to me in a language like that again. I don't tolerate that."

"Whatever, soldier boy. Let's get to work. We don't have much time."

~ With the Pegasus successfully flying in the air, the young men are now free. Killian took control of the sterling wheel. While Kester sat on a wooden box with his first cigar on his mouth, a sailor's hat sitting on the top of his head in a crooked position.

"So what's your name? I never had the chance to ask you," Killian asked.

"Kester. Just Kester."

"And you're obviously older than you look. How old are you exactly?"

Kester folded his arms in the back of his head, leaning back causally. "Don't know. Lost count. But I'm obviously older than you."

"Yes, I figured...Right now I'm not heading back to my home. I'm too ashamed of not giving my brother a proper burial, or even desire to serve for that bloody bastard who wears a crown everyday."

"So what's your plan? Living in this ship?"

"As matter of fact, yes. For years, the king attacked any piracy in sea. Sailing in the blue waters has been my long-term career. And since my services are finished now for the benefit of my country, my only option left lies to piracy."

"A pirate," Kester sat upright, dropping his arms from the back of his head, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, mate. Would you like to join me, or do you have other plans for your future?"

"I want you to drop me off in any town with money. I planned out my future years ago, and still remember it. My entire life has been adventurous and endlessly depressing. Piracy is the last thing I ever thought of choosing. So no thank you."

Killian nodded, looking straight across the horizon. "That's understandable. I have a town in mind, a perfect place filled with people. You'll love it. And as for the money, I'll manage - if those boys didn't find the hidden safe - for that for you as well. I owe you my life after all you done for me. Even though you didn't intend do it for my benefit or sympathy."

"Sounds like a fine deal to me."

"Yes..A perfect deal."


	7. Exiled

The morning sun replaced itself in its position up in the sky. Some of the boys slowly awoke from the long rest. But it wasn't long until one of them realized Killian is gone and along with Kester. Without a single thought, two of them ran to the cave to warn Peter.

Inside the cave, Peter and Emma are in bed, thankfully covered from their bare nakedness. Emma is wide awake, she wasn't able to sleep all night due to Peter still remaining on her side. When the two of the boys entered in such immediate speed, Emma, alarmed, grabbed her pillow and tossed it at them. Once the boys realized the two were not wearing any clothes, they turned around and exited the cave.

Peter awoke. He squinted as he slowly opened his eyes. Emma looked down at him, pulling the bed sheets higher to her chest. "Morning," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her down closer to him, giving her a morning kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you too. I never slept so well like this before. Huh. I could definitely get used to this."

'This is the very last time we'll do this.' She angrily thought to herself.

"Yeah, well. The boys just barged in. I think you should go talk to them."

Peter sighed. "I'll deal with them later."

"No, no. Just go. I'll wait for you here."

"Alright," he kissed her again, "I'll be back."

As he released her and sat upright, Emma turned her body away to avoid the sight of his nakedness. Once he slipped on his green tunic and shoes, he simply stepped outside without bothering to wear his shirt. The two boys who stepped inside shortly still remained a foot away from the cave. When they saw Peter step outside, they rushed over to him.

"What is it now?"

"Kester is gone, along with our prisoner." One of them answered.

"What?! That can't be possible. I would have known if they left. How can they get awa–Wait. _Emma._"

Peter turned back around and marched back to the cave, leaving the two boys confused. Once he entered, Emma is already dressed in her usual attire, aware for the worst that is to come upon her. With her back turned from him, she pulled up the necks of her boots and straightened her skirt properly.

"You were the distraction for the great escape last night, weren't you?"

She slowly stood upright and turned to face him. "That's right. It was either that or for you to catch up with them and kill them with all your wild boys."

He went over to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "You don't fear me anymore and that's bad. Do you know what happens when you don't do as I say, or even side with me? You will be killed just like all the others. And no matter how much I bared with you, I don't even care anymore if you have magic or not. I will not risk the Lost Boys slowly disobeying me one by one."

"Then kill me. I have no reasons to live. And I sure as hell will love to be in a place where I don't have to see you damn face for once in my life."

"You asked for it, Emma. But death is too easy, instead you will be exiled from this island for good. But, since you have some good use, I will make the decision when you will return back to the safety of this island. Clearly you don't seem to appreciate the great safety this island offers you. Maybe if you experience a day in the danger of the other realm, you might understand what I've been trying to tell you."

"Take me. Do the fuck you want. See if I care."

"Fine."

He dragged her out of the cave, and in a quick move, he scooped her up in his arms and took off into the air. The flight is incredibly fast and dangerously unbearable. As they traveled to the other realm, Peter's eyes remained wide open with Emma shutting hers, clutching onto him as tightly as possible.

Then, in just a second, the lightening speed of his flying slowed down. And he slowly landed to ground, lowering Emma down. She opened her eyes as she properly stood back on her feet. The place is unlike Neverland, not even close to be an island or a jungle. Instead the ground is not sand but long fresh grass, the sky gray and blue, and small stacks of black stones resting on the green earth. She looked around, appalled and quite amazed to finally see a different world.

"W-Where am I?"

"You'll find out. Try not to get yourself killed. Until then, Emma."

"Wait!" She turned around but Peter already left, nowhere in sight.

~ Emma has been roaming around the unfamiliar area, and so far she can't seem to keep away from the same endless background. The clouds don't seem to have much sympathy today; rain poured down and the sky grew darker and darker. Emma, freezing to death, folded her arms across her chest and walked with all the energy she has left inside her.

Exhaustion and hunger has been weighing her down from the past hours. In this late night, she has nowhere to go nor does she have the option to surrender herself back to Neverland. No. Everything is different now. There will no boys gathering fruits and killing games for food. And no shelter without pay either. She must take care of herself now. But being lost in the middle of nowhere all alone is certainly something no one can do on their own, not even she can solve it with such little experience she has of survival.

She climbed on top of a smooth oval looking boulder, trying her best to keep her balance from the slippery surface. But before she can ever think of stepping off the boulder, due to the cautions she hasn't exactly been taking too carefully, she accidentally slipped and fell back straight down. Once her head hit the rock, her vision blinded with raindrops and complete blackness.

* * *

Emma body's feels heavy numb. But as a sudden warm heat melted her cold cheeks, it tempted her eyelids to finally open. It took much effort the first time she tried, but once her vision settled she realized what she's looking up at is wooden ceiling and a hint of sunlight shining lightly on her face. Slowly, she used the strength of her sore arms to pull herself to sit upright.

She looked down at herself. Her clothes are gone and replaced to a clean and dry white nightgown. The bed she lies in is comfortable but the sheets are tucked in are filthy with her sweat. She changed her attention to the room she's in. The room is small and almost empty, only but the bed she's lying down on, a single open window that allowed the sunshine to enter, and a barrel used possibly for a chair by a crooked small handmade desk.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

She pushed the bed sheets to the side and managed to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching her sore legs. She folded her body down to her chest to touch her knees, reaching her hands to her feet to soothe the tightening muscles and improve the flexibility.

Suddenly, the door opened. Emma immediately sat upright and rose to her feet. With her fists tightened and ready to punch whoever the person is, she gasped and froze.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Kester?" She dropped her hands to her side, "You're..You're alive."

"Of course I am. Did you actually think I was dead?" He walked inside with a tray clutched on his hand that carried a plate of bread and cakes and a tall glass of milk. "Sit back down. I brought you some breakfast."

She did as he said, and he sat by her once he laid the tray on her lap. Once she saw the sight of the odd looking food he offered her, she refused to lay a single finger on any of them. Kester chuckled, scratching his chin that's now covered in a short field of facial hair. The smile that's curved on his lips reaches to his eyes, a sight of wrinkles folding beneath them. Emma looked at him, studying his face and awing of how much he changed in less than a day.

"H-How did you grow up so fast? Just yesterday you were nothing but a repulsive boy. But here you are now, a man, a man that you always claimed to be before."

"A day? Emma, here, it's been five years since last I saw you."

"Five years?! That's not possible."

"Time is different here compared to Neverland. So how did you get here? When I found you my first thought was you were so corpse, I was glad my friend was brave enough to check if you were alive."

Emma raised the glass of milk, looking at it with disapproval by the unfamiliar dairy drink. "This is Peter's way of punishing me. He exiled me just..just-How long have I been out exactly?"

"Three days."

"Three days? God, I almost have hit my head pretty hard."

"You're lucky that your hair still has its magic. You almost died..Now how about you stop playing with your food and eat."

She placed her glass down, taking the tray with one hand and putting it down to Kester's lap. "No thanks. It smells good but..Ugh. Kester, I never saw anything like that."

"That's because you lived with meat and fruit for so long. It's time to change that," he picked a morning roll and ripped it in half, "This is fresh bread. I baked it myself just this morning you'll love it." He lifted his hand to her lips, the flesh of the warm bread touching her lips.

Emma turned her head, refusing to take the first bite. "No thank you."

Kester sighed. "Oh you're such a girl."

"Uh if you haven't forgotten, ass," she turned her head back to his, "I am a gir-uhh!" He stuffed the bread as she opened her mouth. She tried to spit it back out, but he blocked her nose with one hand, and forced her throat to swallow as he tilted the glass to her lips and allowed the content of milk into her mouth with his other hand. A bit of milk spilled, but his plan turned out successful once Emma stopped fighting and chewed slowly, devouring such a delicious taste.

After swallowing, though she's embarrassed of not trying from the beginning, she punished Kester with a good punch on the shoulder. But he received it with a teasing laugh.

Emma gobbled down on the uneaten cakes and bread left on her plate. And once there's nothing left but crumbs, she finished the last of her breakfast by drinking the last bit of milk left in her glass. She placed the glass down on the tray once she finished it to the very drop. Kester took the tray from her and placed it down on the floor.

She wiped her white mustache with her sleeve, folding her hands together and allowing them to rest on her lap. "So. Your dreams came true."

"Yeah. But I have to admit business is pretty tough. I've been robbed couple times, and some of the customers – mostly little children – steal my bread and run off. I'm getting good at catching little thieves now though."

"I'm glad you're doing okay. I was worried about you."

"You sure about that? I thought you were more concerned over your _friend_, " he nudged her on the shoulder, "Aren't you curious where _he_ is now?"

Emma smacked it on the back of his head. With her lips pursed tightly, she said with her held high. "He's not my friend. I have no interest of his whereabouts. Thank you very much."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, since you're here, penniless and totally lost, what do you say about staying here and working for me?"

"Working for you? Here in the bakery? I don't even know how to bake. The only job I'll be really good at is being the taster."

"I'll teach you. Now get dressed, your work starts today."

Kester picked the tray up and headed to the door. Emma laid back on the bed, her arms spread out. "First day of work after recovering. Great."


	8. Old Friend and Another

Kester returned back to Emma's room after placing the tray and the dirty dishes away. He came in with fresh clothes on his hand, he tossed it to her. Emma caught it and unfolded it. It's not her clothes as she hoped for, instead it's a new pair of a long brown skirt, a sleeved orange shirt and a short ox skin vest that covers her bosoms.

"Didn't know you do business with clothes too?"

"Oh no, I got that from my friend whom I mentioned, the one who was brave enough to check if you were alive..She's uh..Actually my girlfriend, we're going to be married in about a week. You don't mind that I told her that you're my cousin, right?"

Emma gasped and a smile appeared on her lips. Kester bowed his head, feeling embarrassment building inside him. "You finally got yourself a girl? Oh Kester. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You'll come to the wedding, right?"

"Of course, maybe she'll and I become friends."

"I hope so too. In fact, she'll stop by for lunch later on. Are you okay with that?"

"That's perfectly with me. But what happened to my clothes?"

Kester lifted his head back up, running a hand through his hair. "Uh..About that she burned it the minute we got you in this room. She said to me they're too old and needed to be replaced. So before I could stop her, she just tossed it in the fire. You're not mad are you? She owns a dress shop, you see, and when it comes to clothes she can't help herself."

"She burned my clothes? Uh. That's a shame. I actually liked my old outfit..Oh well, it's a small sacrifice to make. I'll remember to thank her though for her to give me this for free. So generous."

"Yeah. That's why I'm a lucky man. Now get changed and come right out. We got a lot of work to do."

~ Emma worked in the kitchen, kneading dough while Kester heated them in the oven, and stepped outside couple times every time the bell rang – a bell that's attached to the door, its jingling sound signals the entrance of customers. She hasn't learned much about baking bread so far. But kneading dough seems to be easy for her to learn. But other than the messy process of making such fine bread and the smell of them spreading in the room, she spent her time wisely studying Kester carefully. She known him for too long as a young teenage boy. But here he is now, a few inches taller, chest built and his arms muscular, his hair slightly longer to his ears; curled and chocolate brown with a hint of blondness. The hair grown on his arms makes her laugh every time, calling him a hairy monkey; he sometimes silenced her by attacking her with flour.

After putting the rest of the dough in the oven for more fresh bread, Emma rolled another batch of dough for the gingerbread cookies. Kester went beside her and cut the shapes of the flatten dough with the cookie cutter.

"You tired?"

Emma nodded, brushing some flour dust off her cheek with her sleeve. "I never knew work was this hard. How do you this everyday by yourself?"

"Years and years of practice. You get used to it after about a week or so."

"I hope you're right," she took the other cookie cutter and pressed it against the flatten dough, "So, when is lunch time? I'm so curious how this girl of yours look like."

"She'll be here any minute now."

She sighed. "I can't wait that long. How about you tell me something about her? You know if she's pretty or nice. Anything."

"Well, for starters her name is Amy and she worked in her dress shop for over eight years," he finished cutting the shapes from the dough, and removed the ruined leftovers, "And yes, she's very nice, decent, and get along with people very well. But she doesn't really have any friends of her age, she's always busy in her shop so she doesn't have time to socialize."

"Is she pretty?"

He nodded. "Yes. Prettier than you actually."

Emma poked him in the ribs and he laughed as she rubbed her flour powdered hand on his cheek. "Oh you little sly dog."

"Hey. If you haven't forgotten, Emma, I'm a lot older than you and actually look older than you now. So show me a little respect."

She rubbed his other cheek with flour. "Never in a millions of years. And if you want another nickname, I have another one in mind. Old man. How does that sound?"

Kester arranged the sliced shape of the raw cookie dough on the tray. "Better than 'little sly dog'."

"Good point."

The sound of the door bell started again. Kester wiped his hands on his apron and headed out the door to attend to his customer. Emma placed the cookie cutter down and lifted the tray up. She went toward the oven and placed the tray carefully inside.

"Where is she? I want to see her?!" A female voice started.

Emma quickly turned around as the burst door opened. A young woman came in. She has fine red curls tied up in a careful bun; a strand of hair free and resting lightly on the side of her temple, she wears a fine green mint dress with short sleeves down to the elbows; white laces sewn on the bodice, and a white silk scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

The young woman, whom Emma is guessing is Amy, smiled as she saw Emma and immediately trapped her in a tight hug. "Oh! I'm so glad you're awake."

Emma, overwhelmed by this forward action, just stood there, awkwardly padding the woman on the back. She made a face at Kester, who just walked in the minute the red-head Amy walked in, he simply shrugged his shoulders. Once Amy released her, she took her by Emma's arms, and took a closer look at her.

"Oh you're so pretty. I can't wait to doll you all up. Did Kester tell you I make dresses?"

"Uh yes he did. Thank you so much for the clothes. They're very comfortable."

"Really?! I'm glad you like it," she thrust her arm around Emma's, "Let's get some lunch. I made an excellent stew for us back at my shop. Are you a picky eater, Emma?"

"Not really."

"Good," she turned around, forcing Emma to follow, "Let's go, darling. Your cousin must be starved."

~ The three settled down in a back room of Amy's shop. Amy served a fine pot of lamb stew and a basket full of Kester's rolls and along with a cheap bottle of wine. Thankfully Emma didn't object to the stew, she ate every bite of it and Amy kept refilling her bowl for Emma to eat her fill.

From the very start of the meal, Amy babbled on of how she and Kester met and how her business started off badly but succeeded in time.

"My father," she took a sip of her wine, "God punish his soul wherever he is, ran off three years after my mother fell ill. Lord! I hated him since then, and still do. But I was mostly distracted taking care of my mother at the time, yet once she recovered, she left me too. I forgave her in time, but not my father. For her it was more difficult, she was depressed for over a year of such a man to break off a precious marriage. Why wouldn't any married woman not want to leave the one place that reminds her of a horrible husband?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma said, placing her spoon down.

Amy smiled at her, her cheeks rosy and a bit pale. "I don't need pity. I apologize to be suddenly too personal. But since we're family I consider it important to tell all secrets to our loved ones," she took Kester's hand and looked at his eyes, "I'm so glad though I found the right man to keep me happy for the future. But I hope he doesn't turn out to be like the same man as my father."

"Oh don't worry about that, Amy. I'll make sure he treats you like a queen for the rest of his living years. And if he doesn't I swear on my future grave that I'll cut every slack of his balls so no woman will bother to make a future with him, not even a one night stand will be possible for him or for the woman."

Amy giggled and Kester weakly smiled, bowing his head as the two women exchanged a high five.

"You better keep your promise, Emma."

"Didn't I say I'd swear it on my future grave?"

Amy wiped her lips with her dinner napkin and stood up from her seat. "Who wants dessert? I have an excellent blackberry pie for us. Maybe not as good as Kester's, but tasty enough to want another slice."

As she went to another room to her small kitchen, Emma took the chance to speak to Kester privately. "What a girl?"

Kester leant back on his seat. "What do you think?"

"She's absolutely wonderful, Kester. You're a lucky man to find a girl like that."

"Thanks."

"So..Not that I know much about weddings. But explain to me how it goes."

"Well, the attention to a wedding all goes to the bride and groom. It's tradition for the couple to exchange vows of their long-lasting trust to the marriage and to one another, and they conceal the agreement with wedding bands and also a signature of a marriage license."

"Oh. And people come to weddings?"

"Yes, they attend. Only those who are invited, of course."

"Am I the first you invited?"

"Not exactly. But the first of my _family_ to be invited."

"Right. _Family_...I strongly hope Amy won't put me in some crazy dress and expect me to do anything else in that wedding of yours other than just saying 'Congratulations' and 'You're so beautiful'."

Amy came back with the pie. She placed it down on the center of the table and sat back down on her chair. She picked up a knife and cut it down from the center. She took Kester's plate and placed the slice on his plate and returned it to him.

"Do you care for a slice of pie, Emma?"

"Yes, please." She handed her plate to Amy.

Amy took it, carving another slice of the pie and placed slice on her plate. She handed it back to Emma and watched her carefully as Emma slowly picked up her fork. Emma never tasted pie before, but it certainly smelled good and looked quite appetizing. She cut a small piece from the front edge and raised the fork to her mouth. As she tasted it, she smiled at Amy.

"It's delicious, Amy. My, you're certainly a good cook.

Amy released a sigh, as if she was holding her breath all this time. "Oh. I'm so glad. I thought you were going to say 'Its alright but Kester's is better'."

"My specialty is with bread. Not pies, beautiful." Kester lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Oh you. You're just nothing but words." Amy smiled and leant her face to his, exchanging a quick peck on the lips.

Emma smiled, slicing another piece of pie with her fork. She took a bite of it and swallowed a sip of her wine. "I'm so glad that Kester turned out to be such a gentleman."

Amy scooted her seat, determined to find out what Emma is keeping about Kester's past. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, Emma, what was Kester like back then? Honestly, besides his gifted hands to back, he's excellent at keeping personal matters a secret. "

Kester let out a loud, fake cough, pounding his chest with his fist. Amy giggled. "Kester, you stop now. You coughing on like that encourages me to believe my hunch that you have a dark or at least juicy details about your past is true. Now tell me, Emma, I must know."

Emma placed her fork down, and lifted her glass, rotating the half-filled wine in the naked, transparent glass. "Where should I begin?..Well to save any embarrassment, I'll just go straight to his teen years. Now, I was uh..uh living somewhere d-deep yonder – I don't really remember much back then. But I do remember how such a rebel Kester was. He was always the strongest and the fastest, and he always won in every game when he plays with the boys. And he was so protective over me," she lied with an arch of an eyebrow.

Kester was certainly strong and fast back in Neverland. But protective over her is an absolute lie, after all, he was the third boy who grabbed her and almost took advantage of her.

"Anyway, I was about..twelve, I think. The boys were playing outside, challenging themselves with steel-_I mean_, wooden, that's right, wooden swords. And I was by the tree, bored and tired of watching them. But an older boy was hiding behind it, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, forcing a kiss on me."

"Huh! Then what happened?!" Amy gasped.

"I tried to push him away, but the boy was so strong. Luckily, Kester came to the rescue and he separated the boy from me."

Amy looked at her man with a twinkle in her eye. "You devil you. I expected a silly, embarrassing story. But instead I got some brave story about yourself. Damn you, Kester. You're too perfect." She kissed him again.

Kester smiled, sighing in relief to have a "safe" story..Well, a "safe" lie.

Emma put on her "game mask" on, taking a first sip of her wine and placed her glass back down on the table. "I'm sorry, Amy, to break this lovely moment. But that's not the end of the story."

Amy changed her attention back to Emma. "Oh? Do pray tell?"

"The boy who kissed me was angry at Kester. Kester was ready to fight him, so I stepped aside. But before Kester was even able to give the first punch, the boy punched him right across the face. It was so strong and powerful Kester fell straight down. I thought he was going to stand up again, but he remained there very very still. After a short while, the boy walked away with the others cheering on for him. I ended up taking him all the way home. Well, more like dragged him, he was too heavy for me to lift," Emma lied, avoiding Kester's eyes darting straight at her filled with fury and humiliation.

Amy bit her lower lip, choking back on her laugh. "Oh..Well, you know what they say. 'Never trouble anything or anyone that's twice your size'."

"I hope that old saying taught you a good lesson over the years, my dear, precious cousin."

Emma reached her arm out to his hand, and gave it a light pat. Kester slipped his hand under the table, mumbling a low "shut up" to her.


End file.
